


Mycroft Spy

by jumbledfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Big Brother Mycroft, Cutting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light BDSM, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Oral Sex, Orphans, Rough Sex, Sassy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 28,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbledfangirl/pseuds/jumbledfangirl
Summary: Olivia Reed is an employee of Mycroft Homes given the task to keep an eye on baby brother, Sherlock.But what happens when she ends up liking the neighbors down stairs, Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.  
> Olivia is very near and dear to my heart.

Flashing blue lights lit up the dark cloudy night, as the red haired woman stood on the sidewalk behind the police tape that blocked off her building, hands in her black coat pockets, rocking back and forth on her feet. She just wanted to go to bed. Her nice warm bed in her tiny flat, just the thought of her bed made her yawn as she leaned against a parked car.  
The redhead ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail.  
Looks like I'm out a place to sleep tonight.  
Get in the car. MH  
Olivia watched as a black car pulled up and she got in adjusting into a more comfortable position on the black leather seat, closing her eyes for the long ride to the large house, tapping her fingers on her thigh trying to stay awake.  
Once the car pulled up she got out and walked in through the large heavy door and right up the stairs to the room she used. The walls were grey with dark furniture and a plum blanket on the large bed. She opened the drawers and grabbed a set of blue pajamas and went into the attached bathroom turning on the shower and stripping down. She got in and stood under the hot water, washing her hair and body before shaving and getting out and putting on her pajamas and letting her wet red hair fall.  
She crawled into the big bed and quickly fell asleep.  
○○○  
Olivia sat in the war bunker office, her curled hair falling around her face in the cute short bob cut while her makeup was very simple and neutral. Her blue button down blouse was one size too big to get around her chest and her black suit pants hugged her in the right places.  
“I have a new assignment for you Olivia.”  
“And what is that?”  
The man across from her handed her a file and she opened it. His dark thinning hair and a nice sharp grey suit with a tie on tight and proper. He was a little heavier but was always working to keep himself somewhat healthy.  
Olivia read the file and looked up at him.  
“Why?”  
“He needs to be looked after. I already got you a flat in the building, and a job at Barts as a receptionist.”  
“How do I get him to even notice I'm there?”  
“Through John.”  
“So befriend John.”  
Mycroft nodded and Olivia got up, carrying the file with her.  
“And I'm assuming you want updates?”  
“Yes. And all your stuff shall be paid for, from your flat to clothes to food.”  
“I guess I'll be in touch.”  
Olivia smiled and left the large house to the car waiting for her to take her to the new flat for the new assignment.  
She walked into the fully decorated flat, with light blues and greys and black furniture. She sat on the couch and read over the file.  
Drug addict.  
Consulting detective.  
OCD.  
Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and opened the file on John.  
Army Doctor.  
High human morals.  
She heard two men arguing and she left her flat, after shoving the files under the couch, and watched the two grown men bicker. The dark haired tall man was yelling at the shorter greying man. Something about moving his stuff.  
“Who are you?”  
Olivia froze and looked up at the curly haired man. His sharp long face with outstanding cheekbones. He scanned her and she stood straight, raising an arched eyebrow at him. She was used to this with his brother.  
“I'm Olivia. I just moved in and I heard fighting and came down to see what was going on. I was trying to study.”  
He turned and left without another word.  
Rude.  
The shorter man looked at her, his round face and round nose and a small apologetic smile.  
“Sorry about him. I'll try and help him keep it down so you can study.”  
“It's fine. Would you like a cup of tea?” she asked with a kind smile.  
“I'd love one.”  
He followed her up to her flat and she started the water and got out everything for tea, after searching her kitchen for everything. After it was done she took it out to the living room, making it for them.  
“Milk?”  
“If it's no trouble.”  
Olivia smiled at him and handed him his made tea and sat across from him with hers, staring down at it. She truthfully hated tea but felt the need to drink it with guests, she was a coffee person.  
“So what brings you here?”  
“Oh it's closer to Bart's than my last place.”  
“Do you work there?”  
“Yeah receptionist.”  
Olivia set her full cup of tea down and pulled her legs up under herself.  
“So is that your boyfriend or something?” she asked knowing John wasn't gay.  
“Sherlock? God no. It's hard enough just being his roommate.”  
She laughed, knowing full well what he meant, his brother was no easier.  
“So what do you do for a living?”  
“I'm a doctor, but I also help Sherlock on cases.”  
The pair chatted for quite a while before Sherlock stormed up demanding John come back. He scanned her place and her again, causing her to close her eyes and wait. She opened her eyes meeting his.  
“We were just chatting. You are more than welcome to join us.”  
“No. I'm very busy. Also if you hate tea then you shouldn't make it just because you feel the need to John will drink whatever you put in front of him, simple mind.”  
She glanced at her tea then at him.  
“What? No how did you know that?”  
“I mean it is clear I don't like tea since I only took a sip of it,” she said not wanting to admit she knew how to deal with someone like this, always knowing things they shouldn't. Mycroft. “John we have to go to the crime scene.”  
John looked back at Olivia who nodded.  
“Your job calls,” she said smiling at him then looked up at Sherlock, “next time you can knock.”  
Olivia started cleaning up as the two men left.  
You deal with Mycroft you can handle Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes please let me know. I'm the only one who edits this story so things get missed.


	2. Sorry...

People coming and going, complaining about the wait and being sick as Olivia punched names and numbers into the computer.  
So boring.  
She wanted the day to be over, but it felt never ending. During her lunch break she went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a coffee putting her three sugars and just a tiny amount of cream sitting down and messing on her phone.   
“Olivia.”  
She looked up and smiled at the short man in front of her, he was in a dark jacket blue plaid shirt and jeans.   
“John hey. What are you doing here?”  
“Sherlock is doing some testing stuff so I came to get a bite to eat. Mind if I join you?”  
“Not at all, I could use the company. How has your day been?” she asked taking a sip of her coffee.  
“It's been alright. On a new case. I see you ditched the tea.”  
“Oh yes I hate the stuff.”  
He laughed and the pair looked up when Sherlock stood at the end of the table, staring at her trying to figure her out, but she knew how to stay neutral which drove him mad clearly.  
Does Mycroft too. Need to stay neutral enough just to piss him off.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I work here, unlike yourself.”  
Sherlock clenched his jaw and looked at her and she just raised an eyebrow at him and he stormed off.  
“You should maybe not try and get under his skin.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because if you care to get any studying done then I'd try and just ignore him.”  
“I'll get my studying done just fine thank you.”  
John looked at her and she smiled softly at him.   
“So how did you meet him?”  
“Through a friend. We were both looking for flatmates. Everywhere else was just too expensive for an army pension.”  
She nodded agreeing with him, the cost of living way too high. Her alarm went off and she got up.   
“Back to work. See you later John,” she said smiling and heading back toward her desk.   
John and I are hitting it off. Sherlock not so much. <3 O  
You need to try and make friends with him as well. MH   
Harder than you think Mycroft! <3 O  
She sighed and got back to work.   
○○○  
John had invited Olivia over and she was sitting on the couch, her feet on the back and her head hanging off the edge.   
“So this lady at work, full on bitch, was complaining that a patient stole her pen. Like its just a pen let it go. People attach sentiment to the oddest things.”  
“Did you just use the word sentiment?”  
“Yes because that's what it was. She was upset about a basic 10 pack pen.”  
Sherlock got up from the table in the kitchen and looked at Olivia.   
“I know one other person, aside from myself, that says that word. Do you know Mycroft Holmes?”  
Olivia swung her legs and sat up normally.   
“It's just a word. And that's a funny name.”  
She stood up in front of Sherlock, him dominating over her, raising her eyebrows at him.  
“I do not have the pleasure of knowing your brother, but if he's half as charming as you I hope to never meet him.”  
“He's worse.”  
“I wouldn't doubt that. But look at how upset you got at me possibly knowing him all because I said the word sentiment. But you would know if you spoke more than three words to me that I'm not stupid and know words.”  
Blue met blue. Sherlock stalked off toward his room and Olivia bit her lip feeling like she was going to mess all of this up. She chased after him and scanned the bedroom.   
The light wood furniture, some pictures: scientific ones of course, a few lamps a mirror on the dresser and a dark headboard with white sheets.   
“What do you want Olivia?”  
Sherlock looked her up and down, taking in her dark green dress that fell just above her knee and her bare feet with a light blue pedicure. Her red hair fell just above her shoulders with some wave.   
“First it's Liv and second I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't talk to you that way in your own home.”  
He looked at her confused for a second then straightened up.   
“Okay.”  
“Most say I accept your apology or thank you.”  
“Thank you?”  
She smiled and left his room and headed back up to her flat and flopped on the couch.


	3. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short, I'm sorry.   
> This is a very long story tho. It's well over 100 pages on my computer and it's still no where near done.   
> We will get there. I promise.

Olivia was sitting in John and Sherlock's flat, keeping John company while they rifled through two dead guys books, helping them write down words and what book they were from.   
Before she knew it it was morning and both her and John nearly falling asleep, him at the desk her in the black leather chair, head on the arm watching Sherlock walk around with just her eyes.   
John got up and rushed off to work leaving Olivia and Sherlock alone. He didn't seem to notice or care as he ruffled his hair looking at the books.   
“A book everyone owns,” he mumbled.   
“A dictionary? Bible?” Olivia said lifting her head up and looking at him.   
He glanced at her before looking at his books and pulling them out and searching.  
“No.”  
She yawned and sat up looking at him.  
“You should get some sleep.”  
“I'm fine. But you should head upstairs and sleep.”  
“I'll be okay. I want to help,” she said with a yawn, causing him to look at her, “good night.”  
Olivia headed up to her flat and flopped on the bed, pulling the plum blanket over her and passing out.   
○○○  
Olivia drank coffee across from Mycroft, who was watching her as always.  
“Nothing new. They've just been working on a case and I've been working the most boring job in the history of the world thanks for that by the way.”  
“Yes well by working at Barts you have an access point for him.”  
“He doesn't need me, he has Molly Hooper.”  
“She can't get files.”  
Olivia ran her fingers through her straight red hair and looked up at the older Holmes brother.   
“I said the word sentiment the other day and he flipped his shit.”  
“Maybe don't talk like you know me.”  
“I know the word sentiment.”  
“I'm not saying you don't Olivia. But you don't want him knowing that you're working for me.”  
“What if one day I didn't want to anymore?”  
“Then that's your choice. A poor one, but yours to make.”  
Olivia stood up and grabbed her small purse and grabbed the door handle to leave.  
“He will never care for you Olivia.”  
She spun around and looked at him with cold eyes.   
“I will never care for him Mycroft,” she spat before leaving.   
Pricks. Both of them.


	4. It's Working

Olivia was laying on the couch with her head in Sherlock's lap while he played with her hair, mumbling to himself, in his mind palace. She smiled at John as he walked in and got up to greet her best friend.   
“How was work?” she asked going to make them some snacks.   
“Long but glad it's over and I'm home.”  
He sat in his chair while Olivia sat in Sherlock's, with the snacks between them.   
“How was your day?”  
“Alright. Work was boring as always. Sherlock's been in his head since I got back so it's been a little boring.”  
“Yeah he does that.”  
Olivia looked over at the curly haired man on the couch while chatting with John, who went to bed a little bit later. Olivia lied her head back closing her eyes, relaxing deeper in the chair, deep in thought until lips met hers, her hand instantly cupping his long face.   
Olivia sat up quickly and looked around.   
“Just a dream.”  
She went into the bathroom and started a shower, no way she was going to get back to sleep, slipping in, confused as to why the dream even happened.   
“It's only because Mycroft talked about it.”  
Olivia closed her eyes and sank into the tub sighed before going under the water.   
It's just because Mycroft was talking about it.  
○○○  
Olivia and John were sitting in her flat, he was talking about this girl he was interested in.   
“So did you ask her out yet?”  
“No, but I plan to.”  
She smiled and nibbled on a biscuit.   
“Do you have a boyfriend or something?”  
“No way. No time for that.”  
Sherlock walked in and looked at the pair on the couch.  
“Can I help you Sherlock?”  
“I need sugar. Do you have any?”  
“Cabinet above the kettle,” she said pointing to her small kitchen.   
Sherlock went and got some before coming back out.  
“If you hate tea so much why do you have so much of it?”  
“Guests.”  
“Your only guests are the two of us and I never stay for tea.”  
“Because you like coffee more, if you even eat or drink anything,” she pointed out, “that's why you want sugar right? No cream, just sugar meaning you drink it black.”  
Olivia looked him up and down, his dark curly hair falling just above his icy blues, navy button down tucked into black pants.  
“My guess is you don't take it as sweet as I do but you need some, which you didn't have so you came up here. Two sugars. Also why come up here? Mrs. Hudson is far more pleasant in your eyes than myself, so you came up here to check up on something. But what?”  
John looked at her with his mouth slightly open as Olivia stood up, who was annoyed she wasn't eye to eye with Sherlock due to his 6 inch taller stature. He towered over her, knowing it bothered her.   
“Because I needed to look at the books you own.”  
“Next time don't lie and I'll let you do as you please.”  
John looked between the pair, confused as to what just happened, but Sherlock seemed almost impressed.  
“So did I get the coffee right?”  
He looked at the books then glanced back at her as if to silently say that she did, as she smirked to herself.   
“What just happened?”  
“Nothing,” the pair said at the same time.  
She went and made some coffee, offering a cup to Sherlock who actually took it.   
He's now taking coffee when I offer it. <3 O  
Good. Keep up the good work. MH  
Olivia smiled at her phone at the compliment before helping Sherlock look through her books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank people reading this story. I truly love it. And you guys.


	5. It's Distracting...

Olivia was at work, mindlessly typing away, calling patients when needed, bored out of her mind.   
I hate this job! <3 O  
It'll become useful that you work there. MH  
She sighed and scanned the room at the people trying to keep herself entertained.   
She gave them fake life stories when she noticed a book. She got up and went around the counter and grabbed it and looked at page fifteen.   
Deadman.  
Olivia tried calling John, who didn't answer then tried Sherlock who also didn't answer before lying saying her mom was sick and needed to go home to help her. She rushed back toward Baker Street only to run into Sherlock, physically with a thud. He caught her from falling over.   
She saw the book in his hand and hid hers behind her back, he already had figured it out. “Are you okay?”  
“Fine just gotta go inside.”  
“You figured it out,” he said grabbing the book from behind her back, a look of almost amazement.   
“Yes. That's why I called you but you didn't answer.”  
“I prefer to text,” he said flipping through the book writing the words on John's photo.   
She laughed remembering that story John told her. He had taken a photo of the symbols and Sherlock was confused by John's confidence at him remembering them, because he was smart and took a photo.   
“Shut up,” he muttered which just made her laugh more.   
Olivia went inside laughing to herself only for Sherlock to rush past her and call for John. She stopped laughing when she didn't hear her friend call back in annoyance like always and rushed up behind Sherlock. The wine and snacks were still on the table and John and Sarah were not to be found.   
“Where is John?”  
She pulled out her phone and called Mycroft.   
“Yes I know I don't call often but John-"  
“I know where he is,” Sherlock said rushing out the door after looking at a map and Olivia chased after him.   
“Stay here!”   
“No way in hell. John is my friend too,” she said hanging up her phone and ran to catch them a cab. She crawled in before he could stop her and he sighed getting in, figuring it wasn't worth the fight.  
Olivia tapped her knee nervously until Sherlock put his hand on her to stop her before removing his hand.   
“He will be fine.”  
“Do you promise?” she asked looking up at him sadly. Even if this was just a job to spy on Sherlock she really did care about John, he had become a good friend of hers.  
“I need him to be okay,” she said desperately.   
Tears filled her eyes thinking about John not being okay.   
“Don't cry it's distracting.”  
“Seriously?! Your friend was just kidnapped and your flat was marked with the deadman mark but me crying over my friend being kidnapped is the issue at hand?!”  
“Being emotional won't save him. So if you could calm down that would be great.”  
Olivia clinched her jaw and fought the urge to punch him. They pulled up to the tunnel and both got out, quietly walking in the dark toward the talking and Olivia knocked a man out by wrapping her arm around his neck and choking him so he couldn't make noise.   
“I'M NOT SHERLOCK HOLMES!” John yelled. “I don't believe you,” a small woman said.   
“You should you know,” Sherlock called, “Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him. How would you describe me, John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?”  
“Prick,” Olivia said and Sherlock shot her a look which she just returned.   
Sherlock was talking to the lady who was trying to kill John and Olivia gave into her emotions and ran, only to be caught by a guy and nearly choked. She tried fighting but Sherlock came up behind him and hit him in the head with a bar and as his hands slipped from her throat she gasped for air.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, actually worried.   
“Fine,” she said rubbing her throat.   
Sherlock ran off to save John, who when safe ran over to Olivia and checked her over.  
“John I'm fine. Promise.”  
She hugged him tightly, glad he was okay, tears filling her blue eyes and rolling down her round cheeks, just glad her friend was okay and safe.   
○○○  
Olivia tried to stay in bed for the next day, drinking things to help her throat from being choked. John came up to visit her, in her baby blue pajamas and messy bun and left over makeup on her face.   
“Hey.”  
“Hi,” she mumbled, her voice scratchy.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Alright, you?”  
“I'm not the one that was choked. You're lucky Sherlock was there because you could have died Olivia.”  
She looked at her worried friend, his navy eyes reflecting how sad he had been and his cream jumper and jeans.   
“Sorry.”  
John kissed the top of her head and pulled her into a hug.   
“Next time he tells you to stay, do it.”  
“No way in hell was I gonna stay behind when you had been taken.”  
“You were almost killed.”  
“The likelihood of him killing me in that time frame is small. Knockout, totally but kill me no. Now if it had been a blood choke that would be a totally different story and I would have been knocked out in seconds, but he was stupid and did an air choke.”  
“How do you know about different chokes?”  
“How do you not doctor?” she asked sarcastically, getting up and heading to her small kitchen to get some water, and froze seeing Sherlock at her door.  
“Can I help you?”  
“I came up here looking for John. How are you feeling?”  
“I'm fine thank you for asking.”  
Olivia went and got John and the pair left her alone, so she went and took a bath.  
He seemed genuinely interested in if I was okay. <3 O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting next "episode" I found the transcript for the show.   
> That's why this one was kinda wonky because I was going off memory.


	6. Call Me Maybe...

On the way to class a bird pooped on Olivia’s shoulder causing her swear under her breath and try and clean up before being late to class. She groaned when she saw her normal seat in class was taken and was forced to sit in the back.   
“Today is gonna suck,” she mumbled as she squinted trying to see the board.   
In her rush this morning she had forgotten her contacts and her glasses had been missing for weeks, thinking she left them at her mom's over Christmas holiday.   
A paper landed in front of her and she turned to look at the curly haired man next to her.   
“Here don't hurt your eyes trying to see.”  
“Thank you,” she whispered and started copying quickly, groaning not understanding, handing him his notes back.   
After class, and him writing notes and passing them to her, she shoved her stuff in in bag frustrated.   
“Do you need help? I can help you.”  
“How so?”  
“Like a tudor.”  
“Oh. I mean I guess.”  
“Meet me in the library at eight.”  
Olivia nodded and finished the rest of her day, going to her dorm to change into jeans and a nice blouse and meet him in the library. She smiled kindly at him and sat across from him.  
The table was covered in books, all different topics, notebooks everywhere with pens for each one. His messy curly hair fell in his face and his bright blue eyes looked at her as she sat.   
“You changed. Tired of the bird shit on your shoulder all day?”  
“Yes because well it's gross. Your name is escaping me.”  
“Sherlock,” he said putting some of his books up and grabbed the one they had been working on in class.  
She listened and engaged with him as he helped her study, finding it hard to concentrate due to being lost in his baritone voice. It was just so calming and relaxing.   
Her phone went off but no matter how many times she checked it, it wouldn't stop beeping.   
Olivia opened her eyes and shifted in her bed, taking in her surroundings. She rubbed her eyes and slowly crawled out of bed, going to make some coffee only to freeze seeing Mycroft sitting on her couch.   
“What are you doing here? He isn't supposed to know we know each other.”  
“I haven't heard from you in a few days thought I would check up.”  
“You could have called. If he finds out the whole thing is ruined.”  
“I'm here to see him as well. How are you since last night?”  
“The explosion did nothing to my flat. Helped him clean up his a little. John still hasn't shown up today after him and Sherlock argued last night.”  
She made her coffee and sat across from the older Holmes brother. He was wearing his normal grey suit, light blue shirt and a dark navy tie. His wooden handled umbrella sat between his legs as he rested his hands on it.   
“Why did you really come down? You don't do home visits.”  
“I have a case for him.”  
“Government stuff?”  
“Obviously.”  
“You and him are a lot alike you know that? Now I would like for you to not break into my flat you never know if I have someone here.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“You and your damn government powers.”  
Olivia rolled her eyes at him and finished her coffee and he left to go down stairs to his brothers flat. She sighed and went to take a shower, taking an extra long time just standing under the hot water. When she got out she blow dried her short red hair and curled it, going with minimal makeup, dark wash jeans with a few holes in them and a black shirt.   
She slipped down the stairs to see if John was back to see if he wanted to get lunch with her today when she was done with work.   
Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his violin against his chest, annoyed, because Mycroft was sitting across from him.  
Olivia poked her head in.  
“Is John back yet?”  
“No.”  
“Okay, when he gets in can you have him text me please, I have to go to work.”  
Sherlock nodded as he plucked at the strings of his violin, a small smile on his face.   
“Thank you, have a good day.”  
“You too,” she heard him mumble as she walked off heading to work. She smiled to herself.  
○○○  
Hospitals had a very specific smell to them, and it wasn't a pleasant smell either. Olivia walked toward the cafeteria to get some coffee before heading home, since it was free. I'm off work wanna meet up for lunch? <3 O  
I'm actually at the hospital. Sherlock is doing some testing. Come down here.  
Mmmkay <3 O  
Olivia walked slowly to the room the men were in and smiled at John, Sherlock had his face buried in a microscope with a pair of shoes.   
A small brown haired woman was standing next to Sherlock when a dark haired man came in, his underwear showing, staring at Sherlock. Olivia stood next to John and stepped closer as the man stared at them all.   
“Jim this is Sherlock Holmes,” she said fondly before turning to Olivia and John.   
“Ah!”  
“And uh….sorry.”  
“John Watson. Hi.”  
“Hi,” Jim said before turning to Olivia.   
“Olivia Reed.”  
“So you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. Are you on one of your cases?” he asked, stepping closer to Sherlock, forcing John and Olivia to step back.   
“Jim works in I.T. upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance,” she said happily.   
Sherlock looked up from the microscope, eyes scanning over Jim.   
“Gay.”  
“Sorry what?” Molly asked, her smile fading. Olivia glared at the back of Sherlock's head.   
“Nothing,” he glanced at Jim, “Um hey.”  
Olivia walked out of the room to get more coffee, not wanting to be around for the mean shit Sherlock was going to say to Molly.   
She waited for her coffee when the dark haired man walked up behind her with a smile. “Hey.”  
“Hi, again,” Olivia mumbled tapping the counter glancing up at the taller man. His slick backed dark hair and dark chocolate eyes were enough to make a woman swoon. She swallowed at her body's involuntary reaction to the man.   
“Olivia right?”  
“Yes?”  
He stepped closer to her and she could smell his aftershave and it made her heart flutter.   
“It's a pretty name.”  
“So is Molly,” Olivia said warningly, her blue eyes meeting his dark.   
“Not as pretty though,” he whispered and reached around slipping a card in her jacket pocket and walking away leaving her to catch her breath.  
What the fuck?  
Olivia grabbed her coffee and headed back to the room John and Sherlock were in, talking about shoes, her free hand cupping the card in her pocket, her fingers running across the groves of the card.   
Sherlock was mumbling to himself about Carl Powers.  
“Sorry who?” John asked totally lost.   
“Carl Powers John.”  
“What is it?” he asked still not understanding.   
“Its where I began,” Sherlock nearly whispered.   
Olivia looked at the dark curly haired man, biting her lip, her fingers still around the card in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Mycroft. So much.


	7. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some hinted at sex in this chapter.

Olivia sat in her flat, staring at the card Jim had given her, her hand twitching toward it wanting to message him. She grabbed her phone and quickly punched the number in, biting her lip nervously.  
Hey it's Olivia <3 O  
She just stared at her phone, part of her hoping he would text back and the other part hoping he never would. But he was cute she thought to herself before her phone buzzed in her hand.  
Hello Olivia. How are you?  
I'm good. And you? <3 O  
Great. What are you up to on this dark night?  
Just sitting in bed. You? <3 O  
Same. Do you mind if I call you Liv?  
No go right ahead. <3 O  
Olivia texted with Jim all night, talking about life and the occasional flirt until he asked her out to dinner, which she agreed to.  
She finally fell asleep, her phone still in her hand.  
○○○  
Olivia nervously chewed her lip, walking down the stairs to John and Sherlock's, who were chatting about the case they were working on.  
John looked up and smiled at Olivia, Sherlock looked her up and down.  
“Big date?”  
She wore dark jeans that hugged her small frame just right, a low cut green shirt showing off just enough cleavage, dark boots, curled short red hair with light makeup.  
“I was just coming to let you know that I won't be home tonight. I shall see you guys tomorrow.”  
“Have fun,” John said as she walked off to meet Jim for dinner.  
She sat in a booth, waiting and a smile spreading across her face as she saw the dark haired man wave kindly to her. He was in a light grey suit with a nice pale tie and his dark hair pushed back.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey.”  
Olivia watched him as he sat across from her.  
“How was your day?”  
“Good. Got a lot of work stuff done. What about you?”  
“Good hung out around the house mostly.”  
After the food came and gone he slipped out of the booth and sat next to her, close enough for their arms to touch. He smelled of spice and his wine he had with dinner. She turned her head to face him, noting how close their faces were.  
Olivia smiled a toothy grin, which he just returned. The pair finished their drinks, while he ran his finger across her cheek as she scooted closer to him, letting him know it was okay and she welcomed the touch. Jim leaned his head down, his lips brushing her ear, his hand now resting on her thigh.  
Olivia turned and faced him, his hand mid thigh, and her face flushed.  
“Do you wanna go for a walk or something?”  
“Sure.”  
Jim put some money on the table and they got up and left walking down the street. It was still light out, but not for long as the sun was setting.  
“How do you like your job?” Olivia asked, walking close to Jim, their arms and hands brushing every few steps.  
“I.T. can get a bet boring but it has it moments I guess,” he said wrapping his arm loosely around her small shoulders, pulling her closer to him as they walked.  
Her stomach filled with butterflies.  
“So what happened with Molly?”  
“We just went on a few dates, nothing major.”  
They walked until they ended up at a very posh flat, Jim’s flat, which was decorated minimally with dark furniture and light walls.  
“Coffee?” he asked as they walked into the kitchen.  
“Sure. But how come you didn't offer tea first?”  
“Because I noticed you don't care for tea as much.”  
She took her coffee and followed him to the living room, sitting next to him on the couch. Once their coffee was done Jim took their mugs to the kitchen before coming back and sitting close to her again. His hand rested on her knee, his finger lightly drawing circles.  
Olivia’s eyes fluttered closed for a second before looking up at Jim, his dark chocolate eyes scanning her face for a reaction, slowly leaning down, his lips meeting hers.  
She rotated her body so she was facing him allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, parting them slightly.  
Jim held the back of Olivia’s neck, holding her close as he slowly lied her back, crawling on top of her, her legs wrapping around his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for reading.  
> If you see any mistakes let me know as I'm the only one who edits this.


	8. Limits...

Olivia made the short walk home, wearing the same clothes as last night. She touched her swollen lips from making out with Jim all night. On her way up to her flat she saw John and Sherlock's door open as they sat in their chairs and Sherlock looked up.   
“Late night?”  
“How is the case going?” she asked ignoring Sherlock.   
John looked up at Olivia and frowned.   
“Are you just getting home?”  
“Yes, stayed over at his house last night. So the case?”  
“It's going fine.”  
Olivia sighed and headed up to her place and flopped on the couch, playing with her phone.   
Lack of updates is not good for your job. MH  
I took a day off. I'm still a person with my own life. Plus he's just working on the case.  
With the missile plans? MH   
I don't know. Ask him.  
Olivia tossed her phone and sighed, leaning back feeling her sore muscles from last night's adventure. A smirk spread to her face, hoping to have a repeat.   
○○○  
Work was so boring, and there was nothing more than Olivia wanting to kill Mycroft for getting her this job. Her phone buzzed and she smiled seeing it was Jim.  
Hey. Hope work gets better, if not we can hang out later.  
Sounds good to me ;)  
Meet me at my place when you get off. We can talk limits.   
Don't make me blush at work.  
Olivia played with her short red hair, working until she was finally allowed to go home, but instead of going home she went to Jim's.   
Olivia you have a job to do. MH   
Shut up Mycroft. Sherlock isn't doing anything worth spying on right now.  
She turned off her phone and went up to Jim's and smiled seeing him.  
He was wearing a black suit with a nice tie.   
“Hi.”  
Jim cupped her chin and kissed her roughly, her arms wrapping around his neck, melting into him. He was quickly becoming a drug to her.   
“Limits,” he said softly after pulling away and sitting down. He handed her a paper which had a bunch of stuff from blindfolds to paddles.   
She sat down at the coffee table, legs crossed under her on the floor while Jim played with her hair. She sat there filling it out, involuntarily getting excited reading some. Jim read it when she handed it to him before getting up and heading to the bathroom and coming back out after washing her hands.   
Jim walked over to Olivia, running his hand down her arm, before leading her to the bedroom, sitting on the bed.  
Olivia crawled on top of him, kissing down his jaw, his hand sliding up her shirt. He slowly took his tie off and tied her hands, and smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short. I'm sorry.   
> I personally feel the story takes off in ASiB.  
> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you see any mistakes.   
> -K <3


	9. The Pool...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one deals with death and flashbacks.   
> If stuff like that is hard for you please stay safe.

Olivia was curled up on her couch watching a crap movie, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of John hating her for what she had done. He had turned down the post of spy, but she gladly took it, and was starting to feel guilty.  
She heard Sherlock yelling at his t.v. and John leave for his date with Sarah, but then she heard Sherlock leave shortly after him.  
Be a doll and meet me here.  
Jim sent her an address and she slowly got up and changed into something more presentable. Light jeans, a black blouse and some thick black calf high boots with her grey pea coat over it all, held close as she walked out onto the cold street.  
Olivia walked in the doors in the back once she made it there and frowned seeing John and Sherlock, who had a gun pointed at Jim, who was in John's arms.  
“But people get so sentimental about their pets. Speaking of which here comes mine.”  
John shook Jim slightly.  
“They're so touchingly loyal. But oops.”  
The red dot moved to Sherlock's forehead and Olivia’s chest. John let him go and looked back at Olivia a look of hurt on his face.  
Jim brushed off his suit and backed up toward Olivia.  
“You guys know each other. But did you know I'm the one she's been seeing.”  
She looked down at the ground, not knowing how all of this happened.  
“Do you know what happens if you don't leave me alone Sherlock, to you?”  
“Let me guess: I get killed.”  
His eyes scanned Olivia, clearly hurt by her being here, but it was clear she had been played just like them all. She was hurting for more than what just happened with Moriarty. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to think about anything but being here, to drown everything out. She was successful until Sherlock was in her face checking her over.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Huh?”  
“Are you okay?” he repeated, his hands on her face making her blue eyes meet his. They were crystal blue with tiny flecks of golden brown, the purest, both in color and heart, blue eyes she had ever seen.  
“I'm fine, just hurt.”  
Sherlock nodded and started pacing until the door clicked again, as Olivia watched him. John was squatting against the wall as shock ran through his body, and just as he was about to get up red dots filled the whole room.  
Olivia looked down, more tears filling her eyes, just hoping she made it out of this alive. If not she would get to see her parents again, how she missed them more than words could explain.  
“Why did you leave me?” she mumbled to herself as she started to cry to herself.  
Blue lights, rain and a crying child. That was the day her parents died, well actually they were murdered but no one cared.  
The small redheaded child crumpled up on the wet concrete, unable to handle the weight of the fact her life was now totally different.  
Both her parents were taken away and an officer tried to scoop up the crying child who instantly started screaming bloody murder. Olivia fought for the next ten years trying to get someone to take interest in her parents case, but no one cared, so she gave up too.  
“Olivia!”  
She opened her eyes and blinked at John, who was holding her shoulders, instantly understanding she had gone somewhere deep in her mind to a bad time, much like had happened to him after the war. She started sobbing and he pulled her into his chest just holding her until she felt like she could walk on her own.  
He got the three of them a cab home and she spent the whole ride crying into his shoulder. Once home she was so exhausted that Sherlock had to carry her up the stairs, as John couldn't since they were too close in size. He softly lied her down on his bed and covered her up, neither him or John wanting her to be alone in this state.  
Olivia sobbed into Sherlock's pillow until she finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freaking love Jim.


	10. Naked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of cutting in this one, so I'm gonna place a TRIGGER WARNING.

The next morning Olivia woke up to someone shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and looked around confused as to why Sherlock was in her room.  
“Why are you in my flat?” she croaked out.  
“You're in my flat. You had a breakdown last night so John and I agreed to keep you here to keep an eye on you. I was waking you up to let you know that Mrs. Hudson made you some food.”  
Olivia sat up, looking around the room, slowly untangling herself from his bed sheet   
“Did I say anything last night?”  
“Just why did you leave me. It's about your parents murder isn't it?” he questioned softly.  
“Sherlock drop it,” she warned.   
She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and left the room, still in the clothes from last night and sat on the couch, which was warm. Sherlock slept on the couch last night.  
She looked up at him as he had followed her back out and he nodded softly, answering her suspension.   
“Oh dear how are you feeling?” the older landlady asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.   
“I'm okay Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for the food.”  
“It's my pleasure dear. I'd make it for you more often but you're always gone to work by the time-"  
“It's fine really.”  
The older woman left after a small pat on her shoulder and she started to pick at the food, not really hungry.   
“You should eat. Breakdowns take a lot of energy both mentally and physically.”  
“Do you know from personal experience?”  
“I'm a recovering drug addict of course I have personal experience.”  
“Sorry,” Olivia muttered and slowly ate the food.   
“Why did you sleep out here?”  
“Because you were in there?”   
They fell into a comfortable silence while she ate and he was on his laptop typing away. Olivia just watched him, enjoying seeing his brain work at something.   
“I've got to go. Are you okay to be left alone?”  
“Sherlock I'm not a child.”  
“No but mental breakdowns tend to open old wounds which in your case make new ones,” he hinted glancing at her covered thighs.  
“I haven't done that since I was seventeen.”  
“Okay.”  
He went to change quickly and left the flat. She got up, cleaning her plate and went up to her flat laying down on the couch, flipping on a movie.   
○○○  
Sherlock was arguing with someone which woke Olivia up on her day off. She stormed down the stairs and froze seeing a man in a suit trying to get Sherlock to put on clothes.   
“Put on your damn clothes before I murder you.”  
“What are you doing up?” Sherlock asked looking around the man in the suit.   
She glared at him, her hands on her hips, mad to be awake on her day off and for some stranger to see her in a baggy purple shirt that barely covered her butt.   
The suited man man handled both her and Sherlock down to a car and drove off.   
“I hate you,” she growled at him, arms crossed over her chest, which of course had no bra.  
“Why must you be a child and refuse to put on c- wait please tell me you at least have underwear on.”  
“No.”  
“You sleep naked?”  
Her eyes went wide, shaking her head at the thought of nothing being under the sheet.   
“I don't even sleep naked. The only time people should is when they want to get laid or just got it. I knew you were weird but shit. You sleep naked.”  
“Shut up Olivia.”  
“Stop calling me Olivia. It's Liv.”  
She glared at the side of his head as they were led into Buckingham Palace into a very yellow room and made to sit on a very uncomfortable couch. John showed up and looked at her funny.  
“What are you doing here Liv?”  
“Ask the person who woke me up by being a child.”  
Olivia had been busy working and hadn't seen much of John since they also had been busy with a bunch of cases, the best was when Sherlock was caught in the deerstalker. “Haven't seen you in what feels like forever,” Olivia whispered hugging him.   
John sat next to the pair and glanced over at Sherlock.   
“Are you wearing any pants?”  
“No.”  
“Okay.”  
The two men sit there for a second before laughing.   
“At Buckingham Palace fine,” John giggled to himself, “Oh I'm seriously fighting the impulse to steal an ashtray.”  
Both Sherlock and Olivia chuckled.  
“What are we doing here? Seriously, what?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Here to see the queen?”  
Mycroft walked around the corner as Olivia pulled at her shirt trying to cover her black lacy underwear.  
“Oh, apparently yes.”  
All three started laughing while Mycroft just looked annoyed at the childish behavior.   
“Just once can you three behave like adults.”  
“We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants so I wouldn't hold out too much hope.”  
“If you don't mind I don't plan staying around like this. I'm not even supposed to be here so peace out.”  
She got up, stole Sherlock's long coat and put it on and went to leave.   
“Sit down Olivia.”  
She spun around and looked at Mycroft raising her eyebrows.   
“You aren't my boss. Today is my day off and I'd like to not spend it here.”  
Olivia left and caught a cab back home and crawled back into bed, after hanging up Sherlock's coat down stairs by the front door for him. She fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're naked in more than one way.


	11. Big Case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
>  Cutting.

Boring life for a boring girl in the boring job. At least that's what Olivia thought of herself.   
Her birthday was coming up, but hadn't told anyone because she hated birthdays, ever since her parents death. They weren't the same.  
She pulled her longer red hair into a high ponytail and walked down stairs and flopped in John's chair, pulling her legs up against herself and rested her chin on her knees.   
“Ahhh,” an orgasmic moan filled the air, which caused Sherlock to look at his phone before shoving it back in his pocket.   
“Someone likes you,” Olivia teased.   
He glanced at her before going back to what he was working on.  
“John isn't home right now so what are you doing here?”  
“Watching you work, it's fascinating.”  
“It's a big case.”  
“The Adler case?”  
“No.”  
“Than whos?”  
“Not at liberty to say.”  
She sighed and fiddled with her green shirt.   
Sherlock was wearing a blue silk dressing gown over a navy suit with his black shiny shoes. His dark curls a mess atop his head, making her smile. She loved his curls, always perfectly messy, which means he at least tried to tame them in the mornings.  
“You're adorable when you're working,” she admitted.   
“What?”  
“You make faces. Just like John does when he's typing, if you wanna call that typing,” she laughed.  
Sherlock looked confused.   
“Thank you?”  
“You're welcome. Figured it would be nice to hear that from someone who didn't drug you and break into your flat.”  
He rolled his eyes, a small smile before going back to his case.   
○○○  
Christmas lights covered the whole street along with a good amount of snow.   
Sherlock was playing his violin while everyone watched as he finished and bowed.   
Olivia bundled up under the throw blanket and closed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that Christmas was hard for her, and looked up from her thoughts when Molly walked in with bags of gifts.   
Olivia glanced at Sherlock who looked annoyed, but she couldn't tell if it was because of Molly or just everyone in the flat.   
Merry Christmas. I miss you guys so much. Love Olivia  
She texted her dad's old phone number every year, never getting a response, but it made her feel a little better. Almost like they could hear her.   
Who is this?  
Olivia sat up staring at her phone, the number texted back. For the first time in years she got a message back and tears filled her eyes.   
I'm sorry. This was my dad's number before he died. Sorry to bother you.  
No it's fine. Text all you need. And merry Christmas Olivia.   
A sob slipped from her lips causing everyone to look at her. She covered her mouth and quickly ran up stairs to her flat, crying. Footsteps followed her and arms wrapped around her, holding her close.  
“The number texted me back.”  
“Shhh,” John whispered rubbing her back trying to calm her down.   
“I miss them so much.”  
“I know. But just know they would be so proud of you and everything you do.”  
He held her face and wiping tears from her cheeks.   
“Do you promise?”  
“One hundred percent.”  
She leaned back into him and sighed trying to stop the tears.   
“You should get back to your date.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine. Promise.”  
He kissed her forehead before going back down stairs to his date and as Olivia sat on her bed fighting the urge to harm herself. She got up and dug in her drawer and found the razor, staring before giving in and sliding it across her pale skin.   
Blood spilled out if the cut in her arm and dripped to the floor, a sigh slipping from her mouth.   
“Too long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get dark for a bit.


	12. Girlfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> Cutting and all that comes with it.

Rain was coming down and hard on the cab as a small red head child was being driven back to the home. When her parents were killed, it seemed as if no one wanted her so she got placed in the system, only to be returned for making them feel stupid one too many times.   
Olivia looked out the window as a nun with an umbrella walked to the car and got her out and walked her in.   
“Hi sister Lily.”  
“Hello again Olivia.”  
She slipped up the stairs and up to her room, one that seemed like it would always be hers and pulled out the photo of her and her parents setting it on the bedside table before laying down.  
Olivia woke up with tears on her face. She got up dug in her drawer and pulled the blade out sliding it across her thigh, sobbing before doing it again.   
Her legs were covered in new marks as she had picked up the cutting habit again, unknown to everyone around her.   
She watched the blood before relaxing and falling into an uneasy sleep.   
○○○  
Beep.  
Olivia put her time card in her slot and caught a cab home. She walked up the seventeen steps to John and Sherlock's and opened the door, only to see a dark haired woman in Sherlock's chair while John sat the desk and Sherlock next to him.   
They all looked up.   
“You must be Irene,” Olivia hissed, “Do you have any idea the damage you've caused him?!”  
“John get control over your girlfriend.”  
“I'm not his girlfriend,” she spat at Sherlock, hurt by his comment.   
“If you hurt him again I will come after you. He is my friend and you have no right to take advantage of him like you did.”  
“I didn't do anything. I did what I had to do to keep myself safe.”  
“The people after your phone aren't going to be the ones you need to worry about.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“No. He's an asshole, but he's my friend.”  
Olivia stepped closer to Irene, who was wearing Sherlock's dressing gown, which made her stomach bubble with anger.   
“I mean it, you hurt him and I will find you, wherever you are,” she threatened.   
“Olivia stop it!” Sherlock ordered.   
“Go fuck yourself Sherlock, oh wait that's what she's for,” she growled before leaving up the stairs to her place, slamming the door.   
The door swings back open and a very angry Sherlock towered over Olivia.   
“What the hell Olivia?! You had no right to talk to her that way. If the tables were turned then how would you feel if she talked to you that way?”  
“That's what you don't understand Sherlock, I would have never treated you the way she did to get that reaction. You mean more to me than you do to her.”  
He was taken back by her comment as he took a step back from her.   
“You still don't get to talk to her that way.”  
“I don't tell you how to live your life Sherlock, don't tell me how to live mine.”  
“You came into my place and yelled at my guest.”  
“A guest who made you believe she was dead for six fucking months. You don't get it Sherlock. You are my friend and it hurt me to see you upset like that.”  
“I wasn't-"  
“Bullshit. I've been hiding pain my whole life I know what it looks like. You care for her, fine, but just know women like her don't actually care how you feel. She gets paid to treat people like crap.”  
“Just because you ended up dating Moriarty and got hurt doesn't mean you need to project your feelings onto me.”  
Olivia gritted her teeth and slapped him across the face, and hard.   
“Get the fuck out you prick.”  
He held his face and walked out. Olivia fell on the couch crying, hurt by his words, more than she thought possible.   
I'M DONE!   
What did he do? MH  
Doesn't matter I quit being your fucking spy.   
She sobbed into her hands, her heart aching.   
○○○  
Olivia had been avoiding Sherlock like the plague for the next two days, picking up any shift at the hospital or just hiding in her flat not coming out for anything.   
John knocked softly before coming into her place, a sad look on his face.  
“When are you ever going to speak to him?”  
“Never now drop it!”  
“Olivia I'm your friend-"  
“Yeah well so was he, or so I thought. Just leave me alone.”  
He sighed but did as she wished. She pulled the blanket off her thighs and looked at all the fresh cuts and scars, hating to admit that Sherlock was the cause of some. She picked up the blade on her leg and watched it cut open her thigh, as blood oozed out dripping onto the couch.   
“Fuck!”  
She got up, the blood now running down her leg, blinking as she stood up too fast causing her to stumble.   
Her eyes slid closed for a second, and she knew that she had made a mistake by cutting too deep.   
She grabbed her phone trying to call John but he didn't answer, Mrs. Hudson was out of town for the weekend and Mycroft was too far away, which left one person, the one person she didn't want to see as she dialed.  
“Sherlock look I know we aren't talking, but I'm in trouble upstairs.”  
Olivia sat down on the ground, putting pressure on her leg to stop the bleeding as Sherlock came in.   
“What the hell Olivia?”  
He knelt down next to her, helping her put pressure with one hand and called an ambulance with the other.   
“It's not like you didn't know.”  
“You said you didn't do this anymore.”  
“I didn't, when I said that.”  
He looked at her sadly as EMTs came and took her to the hospital, blacking out here and there.   
All she remembered was Sherlock holding her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, confused as to how he was allowed in the room during, since it was family only.


	13. This bitch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, language.   
> Also I'm sorry it's so late. I've been sick and so has my roommate.

Olivia was bored with Sherlock constantly checking in on her. Irene was gone which was nice.   
“Why didn't you tell John?”  
“No point in more people knowing. You don't do it for attention.”  
A man in a suit came into the room and looked at the pair.   
“Mr. Holmes if you would come with me. You too Miss Reed.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You have been asked to come as well.”  
“Where?”  
“Get in the car.”  
Olivia gritted her teeth, really sick and tired of people telling her what to do, but the gun on his belt made it hard to fight, as both her and Sherlock got up.   
They made the drive to the tarmac and got out making their way toward the stairs.   
“Well you're lookin’ all better. How ya feelin’?” Sherlock asked with a fake American accent.  
“Like putting a bullet in your brain...sir.”  
Olivia looked at the man.  
“Is this him? The one who hurt Mrs. Hudson?”  
“Yes.”  
Olivia stepped forward to hurt him in every way she could think of but Sherlock held her back.  
“Not today.”  
She gritted her teeth pulling her arm back and letting her fist make contact with the man's face.   
“Too bad you don't tell me what to do.”  
The man held his face as his nose started to bleed.  
“Burn in hell bastard.”  
She shook her hand and walked onto the plane with Sherlock who was biting back a smirk. She smiled up at him, which quickly faded as she saw all the dead people.   
“What the hell?”  
“The Coventry conundrum.”  
Olivia walked down looking at all the dead people, a look of horror on her face.   
“What do you think of my solution? The flight of the dead.”  
Olivia covered her mouth, blinking back tears quickly trying to rid her brain of the image of her dead parents. In a moment of desperation she reached for Sherlock's hand, and he let her, as her breathing calmed down saving herself from an attack.   
“I think it was less than five seconds.”  
Sherlock and Olivia spun around to see Irene there, dressed in a nice black dress, high heels and bright red lipstick. Olivia gritted her teeth wanting to murder the woman in front of her.   
“I drove you into her path, I'm sorry I didn't know,” Mycroft confessed sadly.   
“Mr. Holmes, I think we need to talk,” she said walking toward them.  
“So do I. There are a number of aspects I'm still not quite clear on.”  
“Not you junior. You're done now.”  
“Why you fucking lying whore! How fucking dare you treat him like that?! Have you no class and respect for the most amazing person?!” she swore.  
Olivia tried to run at Irene but Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, holding her back, holding her from behind as she flailed trying to murder Irene.   
Irene and Mycroft looked at her, shocked by her words.   
“Sounds like you love him.”  
“I love him more than you do, bitch,” she hissed.   
○○○  
Olivia sat in a chair, fuming glaring at Irene. She wanted her dead and she wanted to do it herself.  
“I can't take all the credit had a bit of help. Oh Jim Moriarty sends his love and he misses his little pet.”  
Olivia shot up and stormed over to Irene.  
“I hope you rot in hell you horrid cunt. All of this just because you could? You don't deserve to even be in the same room as these two men, who are far better people even in their dysfunction. Hell you don't even deserve someone like Jim, the nasty human that he is. You best bet that if I ever see you again that I'll be the last face you see.”  
“Someone's in love.”  
“He's my friend and yes we fight but I still treat him better than you ever have. I hope for the day I see you again.”  
Olivia looked back at Sherlock.   
“You deserve better than this don't ever forget that."  
He looked up at her.   
“You're better than her, better than how she treated you, don't ever doubt that Sherlock.”  
Olivia walked out, tears in her eyes as she hid in the bathroom. Her heart raced as she slid to the floor, sobbing into her hands, upset that she was no better than Irene for lying to him about being a spy for his brother. She pulled at her red hair crying until she curled up into a ball, only to be picked up by Sherlock what felt like days later.


	14. It's Love...

“Mycroft I have to quit being your spy.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I can't do it anymore. I'll just find a cheaper place for myself.”  
“Why can't you do it? Is because of your feelings for him?”  
“I don't have feelings for him but he is my friend, at least until he finds out what I did.”  
Mycroft looked at her sadly almost.   
“I will still pay you as long as you keep me updated on if he's using again.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you clearly care for him, as proved the day you nearly murdered Irene. And he cares for you. I just want him safe, keep him safe Olivia.”  
“I promise.”  
She smiled at him.   
○○○  
John was out on a date and Olivia didn't want to be alone so she knocked on the door and slowly walked in, to see papers and files all over the floor with Sherlock in the middle.   
“Oh sorry. I didn't know-"  
“No come in, you're actually the person I needed to see.”  
“Me? What for?”  
“This case. It was hard to get everything, it being an old case and police being incompetent but I managed. Take a seat,” he said gesturing to the couch.   
Olivia slowly sat down and looked at him confused.   
“Olivia I solved the one case you've wanted solved for most of your life.”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Daniel and Jessica Reed were murdered. Olivia your parents were murdered it was not how the police said either. They said that it was murder suicide, but it was made to look that way. Your dad was the favorite child of your grandmother while you're uncle was the drug using, women abusing jerk. Well he found out that your dad was going to get all the money in the will, unless in the event of something tragic, like his death. Your grandmother didn't update her will after you were born, you should always update them, so all the money would then go to him instead of you. So he said that he would kill you if he didn't murder his wife then himself. They did it to protect you.”  
Olivia sat there, tears running down her face, staring at the files in front of her, a case she had poured her heart and soul into only to come up empty handed.   
“Where is he?”  
“He overdosed when you were fourteen.”   
“So he killed my parents then died not too long after? So they didn't have to die?” she stuttered.   
Sherlock stood up in front of her.  
“Are you not happy I solved it?”  
“No no no no. I'm extremely grateful Sherlock, more than words can say it just really sucks that they're gone. I miss them.”  
She looked up at him, blue meeting blue.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.   
“You're welcome Liv,” he said with a small smile.  
Her stomach and heart fluttered, it hit her like a train, everything about this man in front of her was amazing. He was kind, caring even if he tried to act like he wasn't, he was warm, clever and beautiful inside and out. His dark curly hair, icy blue eyes on his long face with perfect cheekbones.   
You love him.  
“Fuck.”  
“What?”  
“Sorry I just realized something. I'll talk to you later. Again thank you. I owe you whatever you need I'll be there.”  
She kissed his cheek and ran off up to her flat, leaning on her door hand on her chest.   
“Are you fucking kidding me? Why? And why now?”


	15. Dirty Dreams...

The boys had been out of town on a case, which was nice because it gave Olivia time to think about her feelings. She couldn't love Sherlock, he was a friend and well Sherlock. A man who is married to his work and doesn't do relationships.   
Her phone buzzed on the coffee table and she picked it up.  
“Hey John. How's the case?”  
Olivia sat up.  
“He did what? Fine I'll be there by morning.”  
After hanging up she went and packed a bag, her stomach fluttering thinking about seeing Sherlock.  
“You don't love him,” she hissed to herself, grabbing a few more things and leaving her flat for the station.   
She set an alarm so she wouldn't miss her stop and curled up in her uncomfortable seat and drifted off to sleep.   
_“Mrs. Hudson!” Olivia called from the bottom of the stairs._  
“Yes deary?” she questioned coming out of her flat to see the redhead.  
“Can you do me a massive favour and run to the store really quick?” she asked, pulling out some money for the landlady and a small list.   
“I would but I fell while riding today and well I don't want to go out covered in mud.”  
“Of course darling.”  
She grabbed her coat and opened the door only to run into Sherlock.   
“Oh Sherlock dear. I thought you would be out all night.”  
“Change of plans.”  
Mrs. Hudson left and Olivia glanced up at Sherlock as he stepped closer.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine. I've fallen many times."   
He scanned her stepping closer to her as she backed up, her back hitting the wall at the base of the stairs, licking her lips.   
“Someone can see,” she whispered.   
Sherlock leaned down capturing her lips with his, pushing up against her, pushing her harder on the wall. She arched her back into him, her foot running up his leg until he caught her leg and wrapped it around his waist and held the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He nibbled on her bottom lip as she allowed him, her hands holding the sides of his long neck, sliding her hands down to his shoulders and jumped up wrapping her other leg around his waist. He held her thighs while his lips traveled down her jaw and neck, biting and sucking leaving little love marks and causing her to moan in ecstasy.   
Olivia pulled away and made Sherlock look at her, both of their blue eyes filled with lust.   
“Not here.”  
He let her go and followed her up the stairs to her flat, as soon as her front door shut he pinned her against it while his lips went right for her neck. She reached over locking her door, pulling away from him with a smirk. She walked toward the bedroom, holding his large hand in her small, while she dripped with excitement.   
Olivia’s alarm woke her up and she groaned to not have the chance to finish her dream as she got up to get off at her stop. She got off the train and went to the bathroom in the station, gasping at the fact it looked like she wet her pants, but that's not what it was.   
You love him.  
She smiled seeing John there to pick her up when she walked out.   
“I could have rented a car.”  
“No point. We aren't staying that far away from here.”  
She smiled at her best friend.   
“John I dont have the money for a room of my own.”  
“You are sharing a room with me, well bed since Sherlock and I are sharing a room.”  
“Wait what?”  
“You and I will share a bed since I'm assuming it'll be more comfortable for you so you don't have to sleep next to Sherlock.”  
They drove to the hotel and went up to the room with two queen beds, John's side all clean with a perfectly made bed, the same could not be said for Sherlock's side.   
“I can sleep on the floor.”  
“You will not,” a deep baritone voice said from behind them.   
Olivia spun around and her heart fluttered. His longer dark curly hair was a mess, clearly just back from outside from the slight breeze, his bright blue eyes scanning her over making her nervous and excited at the same time.   
“It's fine really. I don't mind.”  
“You'd be better off in my bed anyway, since I rarely sleep. Plus John's night terrors get pretty bad sometimes.”  
“Sherlock it's fine. I swear.”  
“Just take my bed.”  
She looked up at him, clenching her jaw.   
“Fine.”  
Olivia walked into the bathroom, starting the shower and getting in after undressing. She spent an extra amount of time under the water trying to clear her mind of the thoughts in her head.   
“It's just a crush,” she mumbled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone reading this.   
> It really means a lot to me.


	16. Games...

Olivia was sitting the hotel room by herself, John mad at Sherlock and Sherlock out doing something.   
She was playing around on her laptop when Sherlock walked in.  
“Hey,” she acknowledged him as he walked in, “where is John?”  
“Mad. So I sent him a gift.”  
“A gift? Like what?”  
“Nothing you need be concerned by.”  
She watched as he sat at the end of the bed thinking.   
“I don't understand Liv. I saw it. I saw the hound.”  
He shook slightly and she crawled over to him placing a hand softly on his shoulder looking at him sadly.   
“Sherlock what's the matter? What has you so upset?”  
He faced her, his icy blue eyes full of doubt met her bright blue filled with worry.  
“My mind and body are betraying me. I'm doubting myself. I don't doubt myself.”  
“Yes you do Sherlock. You're far harder on yourself than anyone you've ever met. You don't see yourself as this perfect person. You see the flaws and the hurt and the fact that you are the most human person that anyone has met.”  
He searched her face.   
“That's not true.”  
“You don't have to lie to me Sherlock. I've told you since the stuff with Irene, you are better than you give yourself credit for. Far better than me and John.”  
“Your parents were murdered when you were a young child, you see the world differently.”  
“And you lie saying you're this awful person to keep yourself from being hurt or hurting others. You don't have a god complex like she said you did. You view yourself so low, you believe you don't deserve people to care about you.”  
“Liv-"  
“I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. That was really ru-"  
“No it's fine. Thank you.”  
She smiled at him.  
“So the case. What do you think happened to cause you to see the hound?”  
“Drugs. I think I've been drugged.”  
“How?”  
“Sugar. Sugar from Henry's house. John doesn't take sugar in his coffee, but I do, everything else we've had the same other than the sugar.”  
“How are you going to test it?”  
“I have to get John to have the sugar.”  
Olivia sat on her knees next to him.  
“How do you plan on doing that?”  
“I have to get the sugar then make John coffee and look upset making him feel guilty as I apologize and drink it.”  
“Who's to say he'll feel guilty?”  
“Its John and if I put in an effort he will feel bad for not drinking it, so he'll drink it.”  
She searched his face.   
“Get some rest. I slept on the train. You take the bed.”  
“I've already told you. I'm too wired to sleep anyway.”  
“Want to play a game then?”  
“What game?”  
She smiled getting up and grabbing paper writing names and folding them up and putting them in a cup.   
“You put this to your forehead, I do the same. We ask questions trying to guess what is on the paper. When we get a question right we get to keep asking until we get a no.”  
She poured him a small glass of whiskey to help his nerves from tonight.   
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Come on it's not like you have anything better to do right now.”  
“Fine.”  
The pair drew their paper sticking it to their heads and Olivia laughed at Sherlock's.  
 _John Watson_  
“You go first.”  
“Am I a human?”  
“Yes,” she chuckled.  
“Male?”  
“I would hope so.” Sherlock gave her a look. “Yes.”  
“Tall?”  
“No way. My turn. Am I human?”  
“Yes,” he said drinking his amber drink.   
“Woman?”  
“Yes.”  
“Younger?”  
“No. Am I nice?”  
“Almost to a fault.”  
“Can I dance?”  
“No. Do I know you?”  
“Yes.”  
“So I'm an older woman who knows you. Do I own property?”  
“Yes.”  
“Am I Mrs. Hudson?”  
“Yes. Okay who am I?”  
“Keep guessing.”  
“Do I have a girlfriend?”  
“Not currently.”  
“Am I John?”  
Olivia laughed nodding watching him take the paper off his head and look at it, getting a drink of her own and refilling Sherlock's.   
The pair played until they were both tired and lied down, face to face.   
“John will come around.”  
“I don't know I kinda said something pretty mean.”  
“What did you say?”  
“That I don't have friends.”  
“You care about John deeply, but in your moment of doubt you did what you do best, push people away.”  
“I have friends.”  
“You do. John, Lestrade, Molly and Mrs. Hudson.”  
“Why do you never include yourself?”  
“Because I'm John's friend.”  
“If you were John's friend only you wouldn't be here Olivia.”  
She smiled and yawned, trying to stay awake and enjoy this moment with him.   
“I believe in you Sherlock Holmes,” she muttered before falling asleep.


	17. New Babysitter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has one of my favorite Mycroft and Olivia interactions.

Olivia woke up to the sun hitting her in the face. She rubbed her eyes, arching her back in a stretch popping her ankles.  
She curled up into a ball, her back hitting something warm causing her to turn her head and see a sleeping Sherlock with his face in the pillow, his dark messy curls fanned out around him on the pillow as he snored.  
She rolled over and watched him sleep for a minute causing her heart to palpitate. She bit her lip and got out of the bed, covering him up more and going into the bathroom.  
“He must have gotten drunk and passed out after our game,” she babbled trying to convince herself, not remembering half of last night.  
Olivia pulled on some dark jeans with a red sweater and black boots, her favorite boots that came halfway up her calf and had four inch thick heels with brass buckles all down the side. She did her makeup with just simple eyeliner and nude lipstick, pulling her now shoulder blade length red hair into a bun.  
She walked out only to see Sherlock already awake and dressed pulling on his dark long coat.  
“Good you're ready. We have somewhere to be,” he said placing a hand on her back and leading her out of the room.  
She sidestepped and stopped walking.  
“I'm not going with you.”  
“But the case?”  
“No. You're going to apologize to John for how you acted and what you said to him.Then you're going to finish the case with him.”  
He looked down at her confused.  
“Go on. Be the grown up and tell your best friend sorry.”  
“I have to do something first. I need to get the sugar, will you come with me?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I'm asking you to come with me.”  
She looked up at him, her heart saying go but her brain saying distance yourself.  
“Fine.”  
The pair got into the jeep and she glanced over at him, wanting to ask.  
“What is wrong Liv?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Don't lie. Something is clearly wrong. You keep glancing at me, fidgeting with your sweater sleeve, your heart rate seems raised based off the flushed state of your face, so again what is wrong?”  
“How did we end up falling asleep the way we did?”  
“After the game we lied down discussing John. And friends.”  
“But why would you lay down?”  
“Because I was drunk and my nerves were shot. You ended up helping me calm down. Plus we both were tired.”  
“How?”  
“Talking.”  
“But you're Sherlock, you're the one that does all the talking.”  
“Not last night. How do you not remember this?”  
“I must have been super tired. Plus I woke up startled that we slept in the same bed.”  
He shrugged and pulled up to a large house.  
“Wait here.”  
She rolled her eyes and got out of the jeep.  
“Liv I mean it. I'll be right back.”  
She sighed crawling back into the jeep, watching him walk away, his dark curls bouncing making her heart flutter.  
Get this crush under control.  
“He's an ass, always needs to get the last word in and will argue or pout for days. But cares about those close to him, hell he solved my parents case when no one else would. He leaves me alone when I tell him to not making another peep and he argues because he's right and pouts because he doesn't understand there can be more than one answer. He's so cute when he pouts. God damn it!”  
Sherlock came back out and Olivia smiled at him.  
“Did you get the sugar?”  
“Yep. Now let's go give it to John.”  
“Lets? I have no part in this plan I only came down here with you because you asked me too.”  
“Fine whatever.”  
She raised an arched eyebrow at him.  
“Mister Holmes did you want me to be part of your plan?”  
“What? No.”  
“I don't believe you but okay.”  
“You'll just slow me down.”  
“Whatever you say Holmes.”  
“Don't call me that.”  
“Is William better?”  
He whipped his head around, curls going every which way, his blue eyes narrowing at her.  
“How do you know that name?”  
Her stomach dropped at the low tone of his voice.  
“I read it somewhere.”  
“Where?”  
“Your brothers office.”  
“Why were you in his office?”  
“He was questioning me since I'm friends with you. You know like he did John.”  
“Did he offer you money to spy on me?”  
“No.”  
Not a total lie, since it had been her job but she didn't start out as his friend being bribed with money.  
“You're hiding something, what is it?”  
“You don't wanna know.”  
“Tell me Olivia,” he ordered.  
“I had sexual relations with your brother,” she lied easily.  
“You're lying.”  
“I am not. That's how I've been to his office instead of the normal warehouse also I can describe his house from the old furniture to the paintings that line the walls to the plum blanket on the bed in the guest room.”  
“Guest room?”  
“He snores.”  
Sherlock looked at her disgusted.  
“So that's how I know about the name William, but I didn't know it bothered you so much so I won't say it again I'm sorry.”  
“I'm more disturbed you willing slept with Mycroft.”  
“Only happened like twice,” she mumbled while texting Mycroft.  
_I had to lie so you and I had sex twice._  
_What? MH_  
If Sherlock says anything just tell him we had sex twice and that you snore. Unless you want the whole thing to fall apart.  
“Please don't ever bring it up again?” she begged.  
“I'm hoping I can delete it.”  
“To be fair I did tell you that you wouldn't want to know.”  
Sherlock stayed quiet the rest of the drive back to the motel. Once they got back both got out of the jeep and he went to find John and Olivia went to the bar already needing a drink.  
“Greg what are you doing here?” she asked seeing the greying detective inspector.  
“Holiday.”  
“Liar. Mycroft sent you didn't he?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you guys actually talk?” she asked with a large smile on her face.  
“What is that look for?”  
“Oh nothing.”  
Olivia leaned against the bar and texted Mycroft.  
_New babysitter?_  
_You quit. MH_  
_I can still make sure he's okay just fine. Are you upset that I said we slept together? When you were actually with your new babysitter? Which by the way, fucking adorable._  
_I am not sleeping with Greg. MH_  
_Oooooh first names. How cute. Mystrade._  
_I can have you locked up you know. MH_  
_Will your boyfriend do it? ;)_  
Olivia laughed looked up at Greg.  
“So what are you doing out here?”  
“John asked me to come. I got in last night.”  
“Oh. So how's wo-"  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Sherlock spat, walking up to Greg and Olivia.  
“Nice to see you too. I'm on holiday would you believe?”  
“No I wouldn't.”  
Olivia looked up at Sherlock watching his face scrunch up in anger and John walked in smiling at the pair leaning against the bar.  
“Hello John.”  
“Greg.”  
“I heard you were in the area. What are you up to? You after this Hound of Hell like on the telly?”  
Olivia rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, trying not to look at her phone which was buzzing from Mycroft.  
“I’m waiting for an explanation, Inspector. Why are you here?”  
“I’ve told you: I’m on holiday,” he said clearly getting annoyed with Sherlock.  
“You’re brown as a nut. You’re clearly just back from your ‘holidays.’”  
“Yeah, well I fancied another one,” he muttered, trying to act bored with the conversation.  
“Oh, this is Mycroft, isn’t it?”  
“No, look-”  
“Of course it is! One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my handler to ... to spy on me incognito. Is that why you’re calling yourself Greg?”  
Olivia looked down at the mention of Mycroft. She had been a spy, and for a while too.  
“That’s his name,” John and Olivia cut in at the same time.  
“Is it?” Sherlock questioned with a small frown.  
“Yes – if you’d ever bothered to find out. Look, I’m not your handler,” he said grabbing his beer, “and I don’t just do what your brother tells me.”  
Olivia snorted back a laugh, causing John and Sherlock to look confused while Greg looked annoyed.  
“Actually, you could be just the man we want.”  
“Why?”  
“Well, I’ve not been idle, Sherlock.”  
Olivia pat John's shoulder and went to do the same to Sherlock but stopped herself and went up to room and lied down, her mind racing, mostly thoughts of Sherlock. Her blue eyes slid closed as she fell asleep.


	18. Drugged...

“Liv come with me John you search.”  
“Wait why do I have to go with you?” she pouted but followed him.   
They sat in the security office with all the screens.   
“Because I'm going to need your help. To test my theory I need to you make shadows and crash stuff but can't let John see you.”  
“No way in hell.”  
“You owe me. And I need this to solve the case.”  
Olivia gritted her teeth and glared at him.  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don't. Now go.”  
She flipped him off and walked out of the room and into where John was just as the blaring alarm stopped.   
Olivia crouched down and watched him from the dark as Sherlock played growling sounds and she moved a table slightly.   
John started to freak out and she moved more stuff and Sherlock played more sounds. John hid while on the phone with Sherlock as Olivia threw a pan on the ground causing a loud clang to fill the quiet air.   
Olivia walked toward where John was hiding pushed another table and casting a slight shadow on the tarp over John.   
“It's here.”  
Sherlock walked past Olivia who straightened up and glared at him as he retrieved John. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked sadly at her friend who was looking around frantic, trying to find the hound.   
“I made up the bit about glowing. You saw what you expected to see because I told you. You have been drugged. We have all been drugged. Well everyone but Olivia.”  
“Drugged?” John asked confused.   
“Can you walk?”  
“’Course I can walk,” he stuttered with a shaky breath.   
“Come on, then. It’s time to lay this ghost.”  
Sherlock walked out and Olivia followed him, while John took a moment before following them into another room and she leaned against the counter while Sherlock tested extra sugar and John talked to the lady who worked there.  
○○○  
Sherlock stared into the microscope while John talked to the lady on the other side of the room and Olivia lied her head on the table next to Sherlock watching him.   
He was getting frustrated, causing her to involuntary place a hand over his.   
He stopped and looked at her and she retreated back and drew shapes with her finger on the counter.   
“Sorry,” she muttered, embarrassed.  
He went back to testing.  
“Are you ever going to tell him it was us that did it?”  
“Most likely yes.”  
“I still can't believe you had me do that to him.”  
“He's fine.”  
He switched slides getting angry and Olivia sat up and jumped as he stood and threw the slide at the wall.  
“It's not there!”  
John and the doctor jumped and looked over.   
“Jesus!”  
“Nothing there! Doesn’t make any sense.”  
Sherlock was clearly upset and angry to not have the answer he was looking for. Olivia watched him with just her eyes as he started pacing.   
“What were you expecting to find?” the female doctor asked.   
“A drug, of course. There has to be a drug – a hallucinogen or a deliriant of some kind. There’s no trace of anything in the sugar.”  
“Sugar?”  
“The sugar, yes. It’s a simple process of elimination. I saw the hound – saw it as my imagination expected me to see it: a genetically engineered monster. But I knew I couldn’t believe the evidence of my own eyes, so there were seven possible reasons for it, the most possible being narcotics. Henry Knight – he saw it too but you didn’t, John. You didn’t see it. Now, we have eaten and drunk exactly the same things since we got to Grimpen apart from one thing: you don’t take sugar in your coffee and Liv wasn't with us.”  
“I see. So…”  
“I took it from Henry’s kitchen – his sugar,” he muttered glaring down at the microscope, “It’s perfectly all right.”  
“But maybe it’s not a drug.”  
“No, it has to be a drug.”  
Olivia stood up and walked out, already able to tell he was going to kick them all out anyway. She sat on the floor leaning her head back, thinking to herself.   
Will I ever be able to tell them I was a spy?  
She sighed and tapped her leg before getting up and chasing John.   
“Where were you last night?”  
“Out. Mad.”  
“Because of what Sherlock said?”  
“Yes.”  
“John he is still learning. The concept of friends is still new to him.”  
“You wouldn't forgive him if you knew what he said.”  
“I do know what he said and yes I would. If I can forgive him with the Irene crap I could forgive him for anything.”  
“Do you have feelings for him?”  
“No he's just a friend.”  
John looked at her skeptically as they sat down.   
“Its okay if you do Olivia. But just know if you do, it won't end well for you.”  
“You think I don't already know that? Plus it's just a crush nothing more.”  
She sighed looked at her hands.   
○○○  
Olivia stared at the computer screen while Sherlock and John were trying to figure out the password to get into Project H.O.U.N.D.  
He comes back and starts typing MARGARET when Olivia whispers only loud enough for him to hear “Maggie.”  
He quickly deletes it and changes it to MAGGIE and nervously clicks enter when it allows them in.   
Olivia sighed and Sherlock glanced at her in thanks and read the file. She backed up and leaned against a wall, watching him work, making her heart flutter.


	19. Realizations...

Greg and Olivia ran toward the hollow and found the guys.  
“Sherlock!”  
“Okay, it’s okay, mate,” John said softly while taking the gun away from Henry who was trying to use it on himself.   
“But we saw it: the hound, last night. We s... we, we, we did, we saw …” he panicked.   
“Yeah, but there was a dog, Henry, leaving footprints, scaring witnesses, but it was nothing more than an ordinary dog. We both saw it – saw it as our drugged minds wanted us to see it. Fear and stimulus; that’s how it works. But there never was any monster.”  
Olivia looked around when she heard a howl, and everyone else snapped their heads up toward it.   
“Oh my god.”  
Olivia mind started to panic as the large monstrous dog stalked at the top of the hollow. Henry's screams of panic filled the air.  
Tears filled her eyes as her body shook in fear.   
“Shit!” Greg mutters in shock.  
“Greg, are you seeing this? Olivia?”  
The two look at John before looking back at dog with glowing red eyes that kept growling at them.  
“Right: they are not drugged, Sherlock, so what’s that? What is it?!”  
“Fog,” Olivia muttered and Sherlock looked up at her, things clicking in his brain.  
Olivia covered her face as she got light headed, panic running through her body, unable to get enough oxygen as she leaned against a tree before fainting.  
○○○  
What felt like hours later Olivia opened her eyes, only to quickly realize that she was in Sherlock's bed at the hotel, John on his laptop and Sherlock sitting in the corner most likely in his mind palace.   
She sat up, her red hair a mess, and caused both men to look at her.  
“What happened?”  
“You fainted.”  
“But why?”  
“Panic and the drugs in the fog.”  
“Oh, so I was right, it was a shot in the dark. When do we head back home?”  
“Tomorrow. And what do you mean?”  
“She guessed fog before I did, which is what made me think of it.”  
“Would you like to lay down Sherlock?”  
He shook his head and Olivia sighed and sank lower into the blankets and fell back asleep.  
 _Olivia stood outside the gate, bouncing up and down lightly on her feet, impatiently waiting to see the dark curls appear above everyone else._  
Her boyfriend had been in America for a couple of months for work.   
She saw his dark hair turn the corner and slowly walk out as she ran over and jumped up into his arms. He caught her against him and smiled against her lips as she kissed him. “I missed you so much.”  
“I can tell.”  
She slid down him and stood normally, grabbing his hand as they walked to baggage and waited.   
“How was America?”  
“It was alright. I missed you though.”  
The pair got a cab home after he got his bag and went up the stairs, only for him to grab her face and kiss her deeply.   
“Surpi-" John and Mrs. Hudson trailed off.  
Sherlock pulled away and Olivia blushed bright red, embarrassed having just been caught in an intimate moment.  
“Sorry dearie,” Mrs. Hudson muttered pulling a shocked John away.   
Sherlock leaned down, his lips grazing her ear, making her shiver.   
“Where were we?”  
“I was hoping it was with you doing me against the wall.”  
He chuckled and kissed her.   
Olivia sat up with a startle and looked around the room only to see John passed out on his bed and Sherlock still in the corner.   
“Are you awake and part of this world?”  
“Yes and yes.”  
She was startled by his velvet voice in the quiet room as she stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“For a walk. I need some fresh air. Care to join me?”  
Sherlock stood up and grabbed his coat and the pair walked out onto the small street. The dark night sky filled with stars, making Olivia smile.   
Sherlock popped his collar and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked with her as she glanced up at him.   
“Sherlock?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I have something to tell you.”  
He raised his eyebrow and looked down at her, making her heart race.   
“I lied on why I moved to Baker Street. I hate how it came to be, but I worked for Mycroft before I met you, and after. He paid me to spy on you but I quit after all the stuff with Irene because I felt bad for spying on you since I care for you and view you as a friend but I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore.”  
“Did you really think I didn't know?”  
She stopped and looked up at him.  
“What?”  
“I've known for a while, I also knew you quit.”  
“But how?”  
“I read your phone.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“You spied on me first,” he joked and she couldn't help but laugh.   
“I'm really sorry Sherlock.”  
“It's fine Liv.”  
She sighed and sat on a low wall and looked up at the stars and he sat next to her.   
“I'm sorry for how I acted with the whole Irene thing.”  
He shrugged it off and looked up at the stars with her.   
“Sherlock?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you for all that you've done for me.”  
“Like what?”  
“Solving my parents case, saving me when I cut too deep, carrying me home after my breakdown.”  
“You're my friend Olivia.”  
She smiled at him then it faded when he couldn't see. She knew that no matter what she was going to get hurt, all because she loved her friend, and nothing she could do would fix the hurt that her heart would face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story!


	20. Assistant...

Olivia looked around the empty room and saw it was all packed up, suitcases by the door and a comfy outfit on the bed by her feet with a note.  
_For the train ride. We packed everything already._  
She slowly crawled out of bed, still feeling a little funny since the drugs were in her system working their way through her body. Sherlock had told her it wouldn't be long before it was out of all their systems.  
She changed into the grey sweats, shoving her pajamas into her purse and walking down stairs smiling at Sherlock and John, sitting next to him and sighing.  
“I'm ready for my own bed.”  
John agreed while Sherlock watched them both while Olivia leaned into John with a large yawn.  
“One hell of a case.”  
“So if the hound was you how did you run the systems and make the sounds in the room with me?”  
“My assistant.”  
“Don't call me that,” she grumbled.  
“You? He roped you into it?”  
“I owe him. I protested the whole time but I did owe him and still do.”  
“Why do you owe him?”  
“He solved my parents case?” she questioned.  
“I didn't know he did that.”  
“Well he did.”  
Olivia smiled over at Sherlock who smiled kindly back at her making her heart flutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but I wanted the start of TRF to be on its own.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> I love all that are reading this!  
> Also I love Olivia.


	21. Pet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I tried all night last night but ao3 didn't wanna work for me.   
> Anyway enjoy.

All morning Olivia’s phone had been buzzing but she didn't want to deal with the day or with any of her feelings since they all got back from the out of town case Olivia’s love had just gotten worse. She was full head over heels in love with Sherlock and he didn't have a single clue.   
After about the tenth time she finally grabbed her phone and nearly fainted at the text across her screen.  
 _I miss you pet. Come and play with me. M x_  
 _Don't you miss me too pet? M x_  
 _It couldn't just been a fling? M x_  
 _Come out and play. M x_  
 _Liv stop ignoring me. M x_  
 _I only tried to kill you once. M x_  
 _I'll come by and see you if you don't respond to me. M x_  
 _Leave. Me. Alone._  
Olivia threw her phone to the chair and groaned, her face hidden in her hands, mad at herself for partially wanting go and see him. _Don't be like that my pet. M x_  
 _What do you want?_  
 _You. M x_  
She stared at her phone, blinking at the last message, unable to stop the slight excitement. She got up changing into jeans and a red blouse getting a cab to the address in her phone, knowing it was dumb of her but she couldn't help it. Maybe he could get her mind off Sherlock.   
The dark door opened and Jim stood in front of her, grey suit and black tie with slicked back dark hair.   
“Liv. I didn't think you would come.”  
“Neither did I.”  
She stepped in and sat on the couch, looking up at him.   
“Why did you do it? Why did you treat me that way?”  
“To get at Sherlock.”  
“I'm not that important. I'm a friend, if you even want to call it that.”  
“You still mean something to him.”  
“Why did you want to see me?”  
“I've missed you.”  
“Good for you. I really don't care you know since you tried to kill me and my friends.”  
“Only once.”  
“That doesn't make it better!” She yelled standing up.   
She crossed her arms over her chest and he stepped closer to her, able to feel his breath on her face. He leaned down and his lips lightly pressed against hers, her arms falling to her sides as he kissed a little harder. She was unable to stop herself, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him while her heart pounded in her chest.   
He leaned down, lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her toward the bedroom while she kissed down his neck, unable to help herself. This man was like a drug. One she couldn't quit.


	22. For you...

Olivia snuck up the stairs, knowing the boys would be awake, or at least Sherlock.  
He swung open the door and looked her up and down and she crossed her arms over her chest, her heart racing, knowing he could tell she had been out having sex.   
“Oh hey you're awake I don't know why I'm shocked, you never seem to sleep and if you do it's naked.”  
He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes at her.   
“It's not what you think-"  
“Yes it is. You saw him tonight didn't you? You went over and had sex with him after all the stuff he's done?”  
She chewed her lip before dropping her arms to her side.   
“Look here Sherlock, you do not get to tell me who and who I can not have sex with we are not dating nor will we ever. Yes I went and had sex, did I plan to god no but I did. I'm a grown woman and I can do what and who I please.”  
“He tried to kill us!”  
“And you drug your friends for experiments,” she shot back.   
“I'm not trying to kill you guys.”  
“I fucking knew it! I KNEW you've drugged me!”  
He shrugged.   
“God I hate you Sherlock Holmes.”  
She stormed up stairs only for him to follow and grab her arm.   
“Olivia I care about you okay? He's no good and you'll just get hurt again. He dug up old wounds last time and you started cutting again.”  
“Yeah well you solved the case. Now let me go.”  
“Liv please tell me you won't do it again?”  
“Again-"  
“Grown woman or not that man is dangerous.”  
She looked up at him, his face sincere, which made her heart and attitude melt away. The things he could most likely get her to agree to with that look.  
“I won't. Promise.”  
He let her go and she kissed his cheek before going into her flat leaning against the door a tear rolling down her cheek. She was so in love with him and he never saw it, he never saw that she would do anything for him.


	23. Trials...

The trials had started for the crimes Jim had committed and Olivia had a sinking feeling that he was going to get away with it, knowing his connections.   
She sat at her desk, the tv's covering it, while she called patients up to finish paperwork.   
“James Moriarty was found not guilty today.”  
Olivia stood up and rushed back home, knowing Moriarty would show up, not caring if she was fired, it was fake job anyway. She raced home and slowly walked up the stairs and into Sherlock's flat to see the two men, Sherlock in John's chair and Jim in Sherlock's. “And you were helping. Big client list: rogue governments, intelligence communities ... terrorist cells. They all want me. Suddenly, I’m Mr Sex,” he said glancing over at Olivia.   
She looked down at her feet, feeling guilt with a tiny bit of excitement run through her.   
“If you could break any bank, what do you care about the highest bidder?”  
“I don’t. I just like to watch them all competing. “Daddy loves me the best!” Aren’t ordinary people adorable? Well, you know: you’ve got John. I should get myself a live-in one. Olivia would you like an upgrade?”  
“Leave me out of this.”  
“Oh you're a little excited mmm someone does want a repeat,” Jim purred.  
“Why are you doing all of this?” Sherlock asked cutting him off.   
“It’d be so funny, we would have so much fun Olivia. Do you remember the fun we've had?”  
“Stop.”  
“You don’t want money or power – not really. What is it all for?”  
“I want to solve the problem – our problem; the final problem. It’s gonna start very soon, Sherlock: the fall. But don’t be scared. Falling’s just like flying, except there’s a more permanent destination.”  
Sherlock got up and buttoned his jacket, glancing at Olivia.   
“Never liked riddles.”  
“Learn to. Because I owe you a fall, Sherlock. I ... owe ... you.”  
Jim stands and stares Sherlock right in the eyes before turning to Olivia, running a finger down her cheek and neck.  
“I hope you see you again.”  
“You won't.”  
He left after kissing her cheek and Sherlock grabbed the apple he left and stared at it before facing Olivia.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine. I'm used to him doing and saying that stuff.”  
He set the apple down and stepped closer to her, making her heart skip a beat.   
“I may need your help at some point. You know him.”  
“I just had sex with him. You know him better than I do.”  
“You may still know something.”  
“I don't count.”  
Olivia went up to her flat and sat on the couch, tears burning her eyes.


	24. Doubt...

A knock on her door startled Olivia back into the world and she stood up and answered it.   
“Sherlock what are you doing here?”  
“I needed someone to talk to.”  
“Of course. I'm always here for you.”  
She sat on the couch next to him, frowning at the look on his face, she had seen it once before, doubt.   
“What's wrong Sherlock?”  
She put a hand on his squeezing it.   
“It's Moriarty.”  
“He's crazy? We already knew that.”  
“I'm being serious Liv.”  
“So am I. The dude is insane.”  
“Yes well now he's trying to make people think I'm a fake.”  
“How?”  
“They are going to think I'm part of it then set it up to look clever when I solve a crime I set up.”  
“But those that matter know you aren't fake.”  
“Can you say that with one hundred percent certainty?”  
She forced him to look at her, holding his face only seeing the doubt, in people and himself.   
“One hundred percent Sherlock.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
“Because I know, and I mean really know you and you even solved a case others couldn't and it wasn't that hard of a case.”  
She held his face in her hands, surprised he hasn't backed away from the physical contact. “Thank you Liv.”  
“I will always believe in you Sherlock Holmes. Remember that.”  
She kissed the top of his head then went into the kitchen to make them some coffee.   
“Now just relax. Things will work themselves out,” she said coming back with coffee and sat next to him, handing him his cup.   
“I didn't-"  
“I don't care. Drink it.”  
She smiled softly at him and the pair sat in silence drinking their coffees. She tried to think of ways she could help, knowing Moriarty but she didn't know enough and who was to say what she did know was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kinda short. The next one will for sure make up for it.   
> Thank you guys for reading. Love you all!


	25. Honey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex.   
> Enjoy.

Olivia knocked on the dark door, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously when the door swung open and in front of her stood Jim with a sly smirk on his face.   
She was here to get any information on him as she could, going rogue ignoring all of Sherlock and John's protests.   
“Olivia.”  
“Jim.”  
He stepped aside and let her in as she walked past him toward the living room trying to ignore how good he looked in his black suit and tie, an outfit he knew she loved.   
“What brings you here at this hour?”  
“I came here to save my friend.”  
“How noble of you, but that's not going to happen.”  
“I will give you anything you want.”  
“You don't have anything I want.”  
“Me. I have me.”  
She stepped toward him and he called her bluff and stepped toward her as well, their chests nearly touching, blue locked with brown.   
“I want to save my friend and I will do anything to do it.”  
“Alright then let's play a little game.”  
“Why do you have to play a game?”  
“Because if I'm giving you information how to save your friend I would like something out of it.”  
“Fine what game do you want to play?”  
“It's called Honey I love you. For information you can't react to whatever I do or say. I'll say honey I love you please moan for me, and if you do I win the round. If you don't I give up some information needed to save your friend. Sound good?”  
She swallowed but nodded standing up straight mentally preparing herself for the torture about to take place.   
He smirked and backed up, walking around her eyeing her up and down.   
“I forgot how hot you were. Honey I love you please shiver for me.”  
Jim leaned in close behind her, his lips on the back of her exposed neck, as her red hair was pulled up, his lips brushing her skin lightly and his hot breath causing her to shiver.  
He smirked and turned her to face him, undoing the clip in her hair, making it cascade down.   
“Oh this is going to be fun.”  
“Just get on with it.”  
“Don't spoil the fun Olivia. This is an all night game.”  
He held her chin with his pointer finger with a wide smile.   
She searched his face as he backed up again.  
“Honey I love you please moan for me.”  
Jim leaned down, his lips going right for her neck, very Vampire Esque and kissed the spot on her neck he knew made her weak, an involuntary moan slipping from her lips instantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him.   
Olivia’s body begged for more, and he clearly knew it as she bit her lip.   
“Moan for me again,” he whispered reaching down, bunching up her grey dress, rubbing her through her black lace underwear. She stepped closer biting back a moan.   
“Oh bummer you won that one. Your friend will die via fall.”  
Olivia frowned and he slid his hand in her underwear.  
“Gasp.”  
He touched her lightly making her gasp leaning her head back.   
“Someone is excited. Very excited.”  
She twitched under his touch and he just smirked and led her to the bedroom.  
“You really want to save him don't you?”  
“Yes. He's my friend and I care a lot about him.”  
“Kiss me.”  
Jim crashed his lips against hers, as she fought the urge until he leaned against her and she kissed him back hungrily, her arms wrapping around his neck, her hips pressed against his, her body begging for him.   
He slid his hand up her thigh, pulling her underwear down and pinning her to the wall.   
She moaned and feverishly pulled at his belt as he stepped back.   
“No no now don't rush it love. Now moan again,” he whispered kissing down her chest, pulling her dress down over her breasts nibbling at her skin, a moan instantly rippling through her.   
“Good girl.”   
He bit at her skin, leaving a nice mark as she arched her back into his mouth and he dropped to his knees biting the inside of her thigh.   
“I want you to shake for me.”  
“Never.”  
He ran his tongue along her as he lifted her leg up placing it on his shoulder sucking on her skin, her hands digging in his dark hair as he teased her. He flicked his tongue across her swollen clit making her twitch and shake under his touch.   
“There we go,” he muttered huskily, sliding a finger in her pulling it out and using her body's natural lubricant to rub her.   
“Oh god.”  
Jim pulled away and ripped her dress off, throwing it behind them somewhere in the room and undid his pants as she pulled at his shirt and tie. He kicked out of his pants and hoisted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted into her with ease. She threw her head back gasping, pinned between him and the wall as he rammed into her, almost frantic at first before deliberately slowing down, teasing.   
Olivia gripped at his shoulders, wanting him to be even closer, deeper.   
“Beg me.”  
“N-No,” she breathed as he purposefully thrusted messing with her.   
“Beg.”  
“N-Never.”  
Jim stopped and pulled out making her groan, her body twitching wanting him back.   
“Please? Don't leave me hanging.”  
He smirked and slowly inched his way back in as she grabbed his face kissing him. She held his face in a desperate kiss while he edged her, putting her back down after pulling out. He pulled out of the kiss and slid back down her body, slipping his fingers in her soaking wet body as he sucked on her, edging her again to the point of nearly screaming.   
“Would you like to finish?”  
“Of course.”  
“Then get down.”  
She fell to her knees without a second thought, taking him in her hand before her mouth. She moaned against him, running her tongue from the head to the base, his fingers tangled in her hair. She used both her hand and mouth, drool dripping down her chin, sex dripping on her foot.   
He groaned and pulled her back up, pushing her on the large bed, crawling on top of her, rubbing up against her soaked sex before very slowly pushing back into her as she moaned. She arched her back.   
He reached down and rubbed her clit with his hand while thrusting into her as she bit back a yell, clawing at his back, her whole body shaking as an orgasm soaked them and the bed rocking through her core. He didn't stop, teasing more while she squirmed under him as he forced another orgasm out of her, making her scream, drawing blood on his back.   
He let go and she groaned feeling him throb in her, as he fell on her, both breathing heavy.  
Olivia looked up at him, still attached, unable to move. Her plan had failed, just like he knew it would. He knew how addicted she was once he started. She shook the thoughts from her mind as he kissed her while pulling out, flopping next to her.   
No matter how messed up he was, she couldn't argue, he was fantastic in bed.


	26. Arrested...

Olivia headed down the street, hands in her black coat pockets, her messy red hair falling in her face but she didn't have the energy or care to fix it.   
Why did you sleep with him again?  
John and Sherlock pulled up in a black cab and she looked down, ashamed for last night with Jim.   
See you again soon. M x  
“Liv. What are you doing out?”  
“Went to the store.”  
“Then where is the stuff you got?” Sherlock asked pointing out her lack of bags.   
“They were out of what I needed.”  
Don't ignore me. M x  
Sherlock looked her up and down as she walked up the steps, wanting to shower and wash the sex and shame off her skin.   
He caught her wrist looking down at her.   
“Stay away from tall buildings. He wants to kill you via fall,” she muttered, ashamed of herself.  
“How did you get that fact?”  
“He told it to me. I earned it but I'm sorry that's all I could get out of him.”  
“How Olivia?”  
“Why does it matter? You've got the info do as you please with it. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go shower.”  
“To wash the sex off you,” John said from behind Sherlock, disappointed.   
“Seriously guys back off. I'm an adult and can sleep with whomever I want. Plus I was doing it for information to help save you.”  
“You didn't tell me anything he didn't already tell me. He tricked you and you ate right out of his hands.”  
“Leave me alone. It's my life. Jump off a building for all I care and I'll go on with my life and sleep with whom I want.”  
She stomped up the stairs and blinked back tears going into the bathroom starting her shower and sobbing.   
She felt like a fool, knowing she was tricked.   
○○○  
Olivia had been hiding away from everyone for the last few days, only leaving for work then back to her hide away, upset that Sherlock was right.   
She heard lots of people talking down stairs and rushed down unable to keep herself from helping.   
“Greg what is going on?” Olivia said catching him on the stairs.   
“My hands are tied Olivia.”  
“What did you do?”  
She raced down the stairs to see Sherlock and John pushed up against a police cruiser.   
“Sherlock! John!”  
They glanced back at her before Sherlock stole an officer's gun.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, will you all please get on your knees?” Sherlock yelled holding the gun up in the air.   
Olivia looked at the two before instantly dropping to her knees, scared for her friends.   
“NOW would be good!” he yelled shooting it twice before pointing it back at the police.   
“Do as he says!” Greg yelled at everyone.   
“Just-just so you’re aware, the gun is his idea. I’m just a ... you know …”  
Sherlock transfers the pistol to his right hand and promptly aims it at John’s head.  
“My hostage.”  
Olivia frowned as they backed away and ran off. She waited a second before getting up and rushing up stairs to change and quickly get to Mycroft's office.  
She frowned at her boss.   
“He took off with John. I don't know where he went.”  
“How could you lose him?”  
“He had a gun pointed at us!”  
“Like he would have shot you or anyone there Olivia you know him and you know John.”  
“I'm trying Mycroft. They both hate me right now okay, I'm doing the best I can.”  
She blinked back tears and left the office walking down the long hall, the tears streaming down her face, opening her phone and called John.   
“Look I know you guys hate me right now, but I was just trying to help. Where are you guys? I know a safe place you can hide from the police and Mycroft.”  
“Were busy trying to actually stop Moriarty, unlike you who likes to just go over there and sleep with him.”  
“It's not like that John I swear.”  
He hung up on her and she went home crying, hating that her best friend hated her.   
She curled up on her couch crying herself to sleep.


	27. Doubt...

“Olivia,” someone whispered shaking her.   
“Five more minutes.”  
“Its me, Sherlock.”  
She sat up quickly and looked up at Sherlock in front of her, seeing the look of doubt on his face again.   
She stood up and hugged him, glad he was alive before making him sit down.  
“What's wrong?”  
“I had no one else to turn to.”  
“I'm always here for you.”  
“I know you didn't mean for things with Moriarty to go the way they did and you were just trying to help.”  
“I shouldn't have done it.”  
“I don't know what to do.”  
“What's wrong Sherlock?”  
“I think I'm going to die.”  
She searched his face, fighting her tears back, it being hard to hear the man she loved talk like this.  
“What do you need?”  
“You to never lose faith in me.”  
“Never Sherlock, you know that. I've been saying that for a long time.”  
He sighed and she held his face, making him look at her.   
“Sherlock I may have been paid to spy on you at the start, but I care very much about you, and that will never change do you understand? You are the great Sherlock Holmes in my eyes and you always will be. You act like you don't care but you care deeply about those close to you. John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Greg.”  
“You never include yourself on those lists. Why is that? Is it because you don't feel like you deserve to be on them after spying on me? Or because of how things happened with the whole Irene stuff? Why don't you view yourself as my friend?”  
“I don't count Sherlock, I'm just the neighbor you talk to when you need someone to see the real you, the fear and doubt. The person you don't need to impress with your deductions.”  
He frowned.   
○○○  
Mycroft walked across one of the common rooms, where an old man is fast asleep in an armchair, and into the smaller private room, reaching for the door handle to close it, but he stopped and Olivia ran into his back mumbling a sorry.   
“She has really done her homework, Miss Riley – things that only someone close to Sherlock could know.”  
“Ah,” Mycroft said as Olivia closed the door, holding files in her arms, avoiding eye contact with John.   
“Have you seen your brother’s address book lately? Three names: yours and mine and Olivia's, and Moriarty didn’t get this stuff from me, and I doubt he got it from the woman in love with him.”  
“John-”  
“So how does it work, then, your relationship? D’you go out for a coffee now and then, eh, you and Jim?”  
Mycroft sat across from John and Olivia stood behind him and looked at her hands. John was mad and Olivia knew part of it was at her.  
“Your own brother, and you blabbed about his entire life to this maniac.”  
“I never inten... I never dreamt-”  
“So this ...th-th-this is what you were trying to tell me, isn’t it: “Watch his back, ’cause I’ve made a mistake.”   
He slaps the papers down on the table beside his chair and sits back, clearing his throat as he tries to stay calm.  
Olivia looked up at John, trying to keep her face neutral and he just glared at her.   
“How did you meet him?”  
“People like him: we know about them; we watch them. But James Moriarty ... the most dangerous criminal mind the world has ever seen, and in his pocket the ultimate weapon: a keycode. A few lines of computer code that could unlock any door.”  
“And you abducted him to try and find the keycode?”  
“Interrogated him for weeks.”  
“And?”  
“He wouldn’t play along. He just sat there, staring into the darkness. The only two things that made him open up. I could get him to talk just a little, but-”  
“In return you had to offer him Sherlock’s life story. So one big lie – Sherlock’s a fraud – but people will swallow it because the rest of it’s true. Moriarty wanted Sherlock destroyed, right? And you have given him the perfect ammunition. And I'm assuming that the second thing was your assistant standing behind you.”  
Olivia looked down remembering the night she had been called in to speak to him.  
 _Olivia walked into the room and saw Jim sitting at the table, as she slowly sat across from him._  
“You wanted to see me?”  
“I always want to see you Liv,” he purred.   
“I'm not here to give you a blow job for information. I was asked to come in here to see if you would kindly give some up willingly.”  
“You're the one that brought up blow jobs dear.”  
“Not happening Jim. You can give them some information and I won't walk right that door. If you don't give them anything I will get up right now and leave.”  
“Fine they can have some. You've gotten more assertive since the last time I saw you.”  
“The information.”  
“Get me a pad and pen.”  
Olivia got up and slipped out the door getting it and coming back seeing him staring at her, as she spun the handcuff keys on her finger, walking over to him and taking them off, sitting on the table.   
“Go ahead write it down.”  
Jim started writing and slid the pad across the table and it hit the floor with a smack.   
“Now was that necessary?” Olivia asked getting up and bending over for it and handing it out the door then coming back and sitting across from him.   
“How have you been?”  
“Busy with work.”  
“Come sit here and I'll give you more info.”  
She groaned and went and sat on the table next to him, looking down at him.   
Jim stood up and leaned close into her ear, his lips grazing it.   
“Don't tell anyone but something very big is going to happen with me breaking into things. Tell them that someone is after the queen,” he whispered, his hand on her upper exposed thigh.   
She looked at him.   
“Get your hand off my leg Jim.”  
He moved his hand and locked eyes with her.  
“Tell them someone is after the queen or you will get hurt.”  
“Don't threaten me Jim or you'll never make it out of here.”  
“Don't go threatening me with a good time.”  
She rolled her eyes and stood up so she was now lower than him as he looked down at her.   
“Oh how I miss you Liv.”  
“Goodbye Jim.”  
She walked toward the door and he grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed her and she tried to fight him until she just melted into him, kissing back.   
Olivia pulled away and walked out only to bump into Mycroft.  
“He said someone is after the queen.”  
She walked away and touched her lips with her fingers with a small sigh.   
Jim was a damn drug to her and he clearly knew it.   
Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when Mycroft got up and shut the door. She looked around and saw John had left.   
“Why did you do it? I didn't tell Jim anything and I know John didn't, Greg wouldn't.”  
“There's more going on than you know Olivia. You can go now.”  
She sighed and dropped the files on the side table and walked out.


	28. The Fall...

Olivia was walking down the street, glancing over her shoulder feeling like she was being followed. She brushed the feeling off when her phone rang.  
“What do you want Jim?” she answered bitterly.  
“To let you know that you might wanna head to Barts, Sherlock is in trouble.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I already told you what was going to happen Liv, do you not remember? Or did the mind blowing sex block it out. The fall.”  
She hung up and ran toward Barts, the whole mile, only to run into a man bouncing off him and back onto the ground hitting her head.  
Olivia groaned as she struggled to her feet only to hear a smack.  
“No!”  
She raced over to where everyone was crowded only to see the dark coat, curly hair, damp with blood.  
“NO!” she screamed, reaching out for him, her friend who lied unmoving, but nurses blocked her.  
“He's my friend,” Olivia heard John choke out, weak from the instant emotional trauma.  
She hunched over herself, crying, screaming until her throat was raw.  
Soon police came to get statements and them some news crews who were calling him a fake.  
Olivia stomped over to one, her eyes burning from all the crying, pulled her arm back and let her first make contact with the man's face before storming off.  
She cried until her body was out of tears, then just sat on the bed, numb, glancing at her dresser knowing what was in the back of one the drawers.  
“No you can't, he wouldn't want you to.”  
She curled up into a ball and sat unmoving until she finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm sorry.


	29. I love you...

The funeral was this morning and a group of people stayed behind.   
Olivia’s face and eyes burned from all the crying she had done. She and Mrs. Hudson had backed off so John could have a moment then she walked up for hers.   
She sat on the damp grass, staring at the black shiny tombstone in front of her with her friends name across it, tears running down her face.   
“Even if the world thinks you're a fake, I never will. You did things for me that no one else did or cared to do. You saved my life more than once. You solved my parents case and I could finally lay them to rest in peace.”  
She started crying again.   
“I guess there's no point in keeping this secret from you. I was so in love with you, for quite a while too. I would have done anything for you Sherlock. If you had asked I would have jumped off the building for you so that you could be here for John and your brother. Who by the way loves you so much. That's why he hired me to spy on you. To make sure you were okay, and when I quit he asked me to just make sure that you were safe. I guess I did a shit job at that. You were one of my best friends, and I didn't have many growing up.”  
She wiped her face, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“I will miss the fuck out of you. I love you Sherlock, so much. It bothers me that I couldn't tell you that when you were alive, but at least I can tell you now.”  
She stood up and walked back over to John, crying into his chest as he hugged her.


	30. Bad habits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING   
> CUTTING

Olivia had started working for Mycroft full time again, trying her hardest not to think about Sherlock and the fact that he was gone.   
She walked down the stairs carrying a stack of files and setting them on the desk. Mycroft wasn't in yet.   
He walked in and she smiled at him.  
“You're early today.”  
“Couldn't sleep last night. How is Greg?”  
“I don't know.”  
“Liar. But I'll go with he's good based off the tiny glint in your eyes.”  
She brushed off some lint on his shoulder, ignoring the dark mark under his collar.   
“Why do you always ask about Greg?”  
“Because he makes you happy and everyone should be with the person they love. Some don't get that chance so the ones that do should hold extra tight.”  
“Olivia he didn't love you.”  
“I know that Mycroft. No need to remind me of that.”  
She turned around and looked at him with cold eyes.   
“Don't bring him up, I don't, so show me the same respect and don't talk about him. He was my friend either way, who cares if I loved him and I would like for you to not bring him up.”  
He nodded softly getting back to work. She left the room, blinking back the tears as she hid in the bathroom with the blade in her pocket. She pulled her dark jeans down, exposing her slashed thighs and made another slit before cleaning up the blood and getting back to work.   
Her cutting habit had come back full force and truthfully she didn't even care.


	31. I knew...

The dark mahogany dog jogged next to Olivia as she was on a morning run and skipped up the stairs to her flat.   
It had been two years since Sherlock had killed himself, but she didn't have the heart to leave Baker Street, while John had moved out with his new girlfriend. The pair still saw each other fairly often, at his and Mary's place because he didn't have the heart to come back to his old flat, and Olivia didn't blame him.   
She unclipped the black running leash from Scott and got a drink of water before jumping in the shower.   
It had been hard for her after losing Sherlock, as she had slipped back into cutting but after going to some therapy and getting Scott she had been doing much better, and actually had a handle on her life. She got out and searched for some clothes and pet the top of the dark setters head as he licked her fingers.   
A dark purple dress that hit her knees and had long sleeves paired nicely with her black pumps. Her mid back red hair was pulled up into a professional bun as she grabbed her long black coat and caught a cab to work.  
She muttered the standard hellos and walked into the office, happy to see her boss back from his trip.   
“Hello Mycroft. How was Russia? How's Greg?” she politely asked as she fixed up his files and handed him the ones needed for the day.   
“Good. And again not a thing.”  
She smiled and turned around to leave when she saw someone sitting in the chair getting their hair worked on.   
“Running a barbershop now?” she joked.   
“Don't make jokes Liv.”  
“Don't call me Liv you don't know me.”  
“On the contrary I do know you,” the man said sitting up.  
Olivia heart dropped and raced at the same time, feeling like she was kicked in the stomach seeing the dark haired man in front of her with his bright blue eyes and sharp face. A face she thought she would never see again.  
“Sherlock?” she said barely above a whisper.   
He smiled and she clenched her jaw as her hand made contact with his cheek as the loud smack filled the room.  
“You fucking bastard.”  
Sherlock held his face and looked at her as he stood up and she jumped up and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her as he hugged her back.   
“I'm still fucking pissed at you, but I'm glad you're back.”  
Olivia let him go and fixed her dress before leaving the room, her heart racing.  
How after two years did he still make her heart go crazy and her stomach do flips?  
After her work day she went home and changed her shoes and took Scott for a walk, trying to clear her head of Sherlock.   
“There is no need to feel like this for him, you're happily dating Ryan,” she muttered to herself.   
She got back home and flopped on the couch, wanting to text John but stopped herself, hoping that Sherlock didn't ruin his big night with Mary. Fed up with her brain going haywire she got up and grabbed some vodka and started drinking.   
The special ringtone for Ryan went off and she answered it.   
“Hey babe what's up?”  
“Just got off work. Wanna get some dinner?”  
“Not really it's been a long ass day. I think I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed.”  
“Oh okay. I hope your day gets better.”  
“Thanks. How was your day?”  
“Alright, long but okay. We got a new student today.”  
“Awesome!”  
The couple chatted until Olivia heard Mrs. Hudson scream.   
“Gotta go.”  
Olivia quickly hung up and ran down the stairs, Scott following her as she noticed Sherlock standing in the doorway and Mrs. Hudson drop her pot she had been cleaning and run toward Sherlock. He had a busted lip.  
John.  
“You ruined John's night with Mary didn't you?”  
“Maybe. Dog? Who's dog?”  
“Mine."  
Olivia pried Sherlock from Mrs. Hudson and pulled him up to his old flat, which was just as he left it, with just a little more dust and forced him to sit in his chair while she went and got some stuff to clean his face. He tried fighting her but she just smacked him.  
“I can't believe you ruined his night. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight.”  
“I didn't know.”  
“Of course you wouldn't know. You've been dead for two years.”  
“I had to.”  
“I'm sure you did, but you messed us all up Sherlock. It's going to take a while for John to forgive you.”  
She finished up his face and sat in John's chair across from him.   
“Why did you stay at Baker Street?”  
“I like it here.”  
Scott came and nudged her hand as she pet him.   
“When did you get-"  
“Scott.”  
Sherlock froze and looked at her.   
“What?”  
“Nothing go on.”  
“I got him as a gift about a year ago.”  
“He's beautiful. Why a setter?”  
“I didn't pick him but I love him all the same.”  
He nodded and pet Scott when he came over to him, a small smile on his face, something she had missed.   
“I forgot you like dogs.”  
“Yeah. Had a setter growing up, Redbeard.”  
“Fitting name for a setter. He's named after someone in Star Trek.”  
“Wouldn't that be Scottie?”  
“Then where did I get Scott from?”  
“Would you really like to know?”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I know you, and I knew your feelings. Olivia Scott is part of my name.”  
She covered her mouth, as realization washed over her.  
“No that can't be the reason I named my dog Scott.”  
“Olivia I heard you.”  
“You couldn't have. You were dead.”  
“Clearly not seeing as I'm sitting right here.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You loved me and you named your dog Scott because on some level you still cared.”  
“I never stopped caring Sherlock. But in my eyes you were dead and all of us had to move on with our lives, John moved out and in with Mary and I found a great guy.”  
“Why didn't you ever tell me Olivia?”  
“What good would it have done? You never feel the same way about people, look at poor Molly who finally got out from under your spell and got married. Plus I don't love you anymore I love Ryan. A lot changes in two years.”  
Sherlock looked at her and nodded.   
“That it does. You should go get some sleep.”  
She nodded and stood up, lightly kissed Sherlock's cheek and went up to her flat with Scott following her. Her mind going a million miles a minute as she curled up into a ball on the bathroom floor and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hes back!


	32. You know nothing...

Olivia walked down to 221B with Scott at her heels, wearing running shoes jeans and a green blouse. Her red hair in a fishtail braid off to the side and light makeup. Today was her day off.  
Sherlock was in a red dressing gown and a funny hat, talking to Mycroft, causing her to raise any eyebrow as Scott licked Sherlock's fingers and lied down.  
“Why would anyone mind?”  
“I’m not lonely, Sherlock,” Mycroft says after a flustered moment.  
Sherlock tilted his head down and looks closely at him, then steps closer with an intense expression on his face.  
“How would you know?”  
Taking off the hat, he turns away. Mrs Hudson, who has been pottering in the kitchen, comes to the doorway and smiles.  
“Yes. Back to work if you don’t mind. Good morning.”  
He nods at Olivia on his way out. Behind him, Sherlock winks at Mrs Hudson and Olivia, who giggles happily and Olivia smirks.  
“Right. Back to work,” he mutters looking at the photos on the wall behind the couch.  
Olivia sits in Sherlock's chair watching him.  
“Morning,” she says kindly while taking the coffee that was out for her. Mrs. Hudson didn't bother making her tea since she hated the stuff.  
“Morning Liv.”  
Scott curled up into a ball on the blanket Sherlock had placed down for him causing Olivia to glance at him and smile.  
_Good morning. Have a good day. Love you._  
Have a good day. Love you too.  
“Does Ryan know about your parents?”  
“Yes and I his.”  
Sherlock turned and faced her.  
“How is John?”  
“He's fine. Mad at you as he should.”  
“Why aren't you mad at me then?”  
“No point in me being mad. I dealt with that feeling a long time ago.”  
Also unresolved feelings down there, she thought to herself.  
Olivia pulled at her phone as it buzzed in her pocket.  
_So he's back?_  
Yep. I see you busted his face.  
Well he deserved it.  
John he's still your friend.  
No my friend ‘killed’ himself.  
TO PROTECT YOU!  
Olivia groaned and tossed her phone aside and stood up next to Sherlock staring at the photos on the wall, their arms touching, sending sparks down her arm.  
“So what is all of this?”  
“My rats. All of them. If one steps out of line I'll know.”  
“Is this the terrorist stuff?”  
“How did you know about that?”  
“I work for your brother, I hear and see things.”  
He glanced down at her and smiled.  
“I missed you Olivia.”  
“I missed you too Sherlock. Now the case?”  
“Yes. They're going to do something but I don't know what or when or where.”  
“So you know nothing?”  
He glared causing her to laugh.  
“I'm just messing with you.”  
She kissed his cheek and went to get them more coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters.


	33. Cheater...

Olivia had spent the day with Sherlock solving small crimes and running around London.   
“Chips?”  
“Huh?”  
“I know a place not far from here. I always get extra portions. I helped put up shelves.”  
Olivia laughed and looked up at Sherlock.   
“I can't.”  
“Date night with Ryan.”  
He stood in front of her as she smiled sadly up at him.  
“If it means anything to you I had a lot of fun today but I can't be your replacement John. He'll come around, just give him time.”  
“Is Ryan good to you?”  
“He is.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“I do. For as much as someone can for a second love.”  
“I hope you're very happy Liv. You deserve it. And if it means anything to you, I am sorry for the whole being dead for two years.”  
“You did what you had to do.”  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to close her eyes wanting nothing more than his lips on hers. He pulled away and walked out while she stood there catching her breath and leaving, going the opposite direction as him.   
Olivia made the walk to Ryan's and unlocked the door and flopped on the couch.   
When are you gonna be home?  
She looked up hearing his phone buzz in the kitchen. She got up and frowned walking down the hall, freezing when she heard him in the bedroom, but he wasn't alone.   
She swung the door open to see her boyfriend balls deep in some blonde chick.  
“What the fuck?!”  
“Olivia wait I can explain,” Ryan scrambled wrapping up in a sheet.   
“Don't bother.”  
She slammed the door behind her, tears burning her eyes as she made the long trek home. He kept calling her but she kept declining the call and walked up toward her flat but was stopped by Sherlock.   
“What are you-” he stopped seeing tears running down her face.   
“Cheating?”  
She nodded and went to walk up to her flat but his hand around her wrist made her stop and look at him. Her deep blue eyes met the crystal blue with flecks of gold, the eyes she fell in love with all those years ago.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Not your fault Sherlock.”  
He stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling her into a hug, causing her to sob into his chest as he held her. She clung to him in desperation. After a couple of minutes she let him go and backed up, her face red and blotchy, her breath shaky.   
“I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed early. Thank you Sherlock.”  
He nodded and wiped some of the tears from her face.   
“He isn't worth your tears. You're far better than you give yourself credit.”  
“Did you just compliment me?”  
“Of course I did Liv.”  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, staying there for an extra second before pulling away as he opened his eyes looking at her.   
The pair stood there, lips almost touching not breaking eye contact, each almost scared to move first.   
Olivia pulled away when she heard Mrs. Hudson and quickly ran up stairs to her flat, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it breathing heavy.   
“What the fuck just happened?” she muttered to herself as Scott came over and licked her tear stained face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit...


	34. It suits you...

The next morning Olivia got up, taking a shower after cutting her red hair to her shoulders, like it had been before Ryan. She had grown it out for him.   
She pulled on dark jeans with a blue blouse that made her blue eyes pop and her favorite black boots with brass buckles all down them with a thick heel.   
She spun around in the mirror, smiling to herself, feeling the most like herself than she had in nearly two years.   
Olivia took Scott out before walking down to Sherlock's only to see him working while an older couple sat on the couch talking, and she recognized them as his parents.   
“Olivia! Just the person I wanted to speak to.”  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall into his room.  
“Sherlock I'm going to be late for work.”  
“Oh just tell him you're helping with the case and he'll drop it. I wanted to check up on you.”  
“Sherlock I haven't cut in a couple of years. I'm not gonna lie I did for a short while after your death but I haven't since then. Ryan isn't worth it.”  
He scrunched his face in thought and looked at her and only then did she realise what she said and blushed.   
“That's not-"  
He crashed his lips against hers, his hands holding her face as she melted into him her hands on top of his, her stomach doing flips as she stepped closer to him, their chests touching. He pulled away looking at her, searching her eyes as she slowly opened them with a small sigh.   
“I'm going to be late for work,” she whispered softly, not removing her hands from his as they held her face.   
“Liv-"  
“I'm not upset, trust me no where near upset I'm just going to be late. You know I adore you and have for a very long time, but I can't lose my job.”  
Olivia stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek then his lips and pulled away slowly backing out the door.   
“I'll talk to you later okay?”  
Sherlock nodded and walked out with her and she ran into John outside.   
“Morning John. Don't punch him,” she joked and headed for the tube to head to work.   
Her lips still tingling from Sherlock's lips on hers.   
She walked into the office and got busy with the files only to be distracted by her phone buzzing in her pocket.   
The shorter hair suits you more. SH  
Thank you. But I can't talk I'm at work. I'll talk to you later.  
Olivia smiled and touched her lips lightly with her fingertips and got back to work as Mycroft looked at her.   
“You cut your hair? Found out Ryan was cheating?”  
“You knew too?! Of course you did, you're the government.”  
She rolled her eyes.   
“So if you found out he was cheating, who has you all smiles and touching your lips?”  
“John and Sherlock are speaking, smiles, bit my lip too hard eating breakfast this morning, touching. And no I don't care if you think I'm lying.”  
“And it has nothing to do with the fact that my brother took you into his room to chat this morning?”  
“I don't know how you even know of that but no that's not what it is.”  
“Or the fact that you named your dog after him?”  
“That was is just coincidence.”  
“The universe is rarely so lazy.”  
“I was just helping him with the case, with his rats, the main one.”  
You know you can leave Scott with me while you're at work right? SH  
If you want to hang out with him just go get him. He likes you.  
Olivia rolled her eyes at her phone and put files on the desk ignoring the looks Mycroft was giving her.   
○○○  
Mary walked into the living room with coffee for herself and Olivia, who was sitting on the couch.  
“So pretty much everyone knew he was cheating on me, but me.”  
“I'm sorry dear. From experience it's never good to tell them, since eight out of ten times they don't believe.”  
“Is that personal experience Mary?”  
“Yes. So Sherlock is back. John told me you had a crush on him.”  
“I loved him. Do you swear not to tell John?”  
“I swear.”  
“Sherlock kissed me and it was amazing.”  
“What?!”  
Olivia rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, unable to keep a smile off of her face thinking about this morning touching her lips with her fingers.   
“Yes. This morning he took me into his room to talk away from his parents and I said something that hinted the stuff with Ryan wasn't as bad as the stuff with him, like with Irene Adler or him dying.”  
“So he kissed you?”  
“Yes he did.”  
“What was it like? I picture awkward with him.”  
“Not even close. It was sweet and warm. He held my face then after we stood there for a minute, my hands on his just staring at each other. Then he texted me saying my hair looks good, because shorter hair is better, and that he wants to watch Scott while I'm at work.”  
“That doesn't sound like the Sherlock I know.”  
“To be fair you don't really know him, you know what you've read and what John has told you and John wasn't very happy with him. The Sherlock I know is very different. He spent weeks solving my parents murder, took me to the hospital when I needed to go and didn't shun me after me dating Jim and being a spy for his brother.”  
Mary smiled at her.  
“Well if he's gonna be with anyone-"  
“We aren't together.”  
“Just because you haven't talked about it doesn't mean it's not true.”  
Olivia leaned her head back and sighed.   
“I should go home. I have to let Scott out.”  
“Okay dear. I hope you get the answers you want.”  
“Thanks. Love ya.”  
Olivia grabbed her bag and headed to Baker Street and took Scott for a walk clearing her head, every now and then flipping off the cameras knowing Mycroft was always watching.   
Stop being childish. MH  
She laughed and went up to her flat after the walk and changed into some house clothes, just baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt flopping on the couch, her eyes sliding closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! It finally happened.   
> Also I love Olivia and Mycroft!


	35. Stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty...

A knock on her door woke Olivia up as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her face, seeing the clock.  
12:24  
Swinging the door open angry at whoever knocked was quickly melted away seeing Sherlock in his nice suit, as always, standing in front of her.   
“Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“Time for us to talk.”  
She rolled her eyes but stepped aside for him as he went and sat on the couch.   
“And how dare you make me feel underdressed in my own living room,” she muttered sitting next to him.   
“Olivia tonight John and I almost died and I all I could think about other than what he said was getting back here and seeing you again.”  
“But you're Sherlock, married to your work, Holmes.”  
“I'm also the one who saved you after you cut too deep, solved your parents murder, died for-"  
“Wait what?”  
“Jim. He was going to kill you, John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade.”  
“I was on the list?”  
“Yes. After he said some pretty bad things about you.”  
She shrugged.   
“That doesn't bother me.”  
“When did you fall in love with me?”  
She looked away from him, only for him to cup her chin and force her to look at him.   
“When I realized was after you solved my parents case, but looking back I think it was during the whole thing with Irene.”  
Sherlock leaned down slightly and lightly brushed his lips against hers, almost asking permission, as she closed her eyes and kissed him, his hand going to the back of her neck pulling her closer to him as she adjusted so she wasn't twisted.  
She pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
“What does this mean Sherlock?”  
“Proving that I've cared for you. The whole two years the only two things that I wanted to come back for were you and John.”  
“Have you kissed before?”  
“I used to hang out in drug dens where people got high and had sex.”  
She blushed at the thought of him naked.  
“And I know you have because some of the stuff Moriarty was telling me happened to be intimate details.”  
“It was just sex.”  
She ran her fingers through his dark curls and smiled at him as he kissed her again, his other arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him and eventually onto his lap. She pinned him to the couch as the kiss got deeper. One of his hands rested on her hip, under her shirt while the other buried in her short red hair. She pulled away, leaning her forehead against his, breathing heavy.   
“Sherlock what are we doing?”  
“Well until you stopped we were kissing,” he admitted playing with her hair.   
“No I mean this, us? Because I don't want to be friends with benefits type shit. I want all or nothing.”  
He searched her face.   
“Liv why do you think I'm here?”  
“I don't know. I don't try and understand your brain.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want to be with you, and have wanted that for years but you're married to your work.”  
“Olivia look at us at this very moment.”  
“What about it?”  
“Does it look like I don't care and just want to pay attention to work?”  
She searched his face.   
“What do you want Sherlock?”  
“For you to shut up and for us to continue what we were doing.”  
She scrunched up her face and looked at him about to speak but was hushed by Sherlock's lips on hers, him pulling her closer to him. She softened under his touch and fiddled with his button down shirt and kissed down his neck while his hand ran up her back and unhooked her bra under her shirt. Her lips traveled down his arm reaching his hand and kissed it slowly then kissing his fingers.   
“Why are your hands so perfect?”  
He chuckled and ran a finger up her side, making her lift her arms as he pulled it off along with her bra. His eyes glanced at the metal bars.   
“I was drunk,” she explained looking down at her piercings.   
Sherlock lifted her chin as she blushed being half naked in front of him and took off his own shirt seeing her nervousness.   
“What are you nervous about?” he softly asked as she ran her finger up and down his chest.   
“Just that it's you.”  
He kissed her reassuringly and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nibbling making her lean her head back in pleasure and moan, his lips trailing down until he reached her breast, pausing for a moment before taking it into his mouth flicking his tongue. She sat up on her knees and wiggled out of her sweats shivering as her dripping wet body was exposed.   
She pulled his face up and kissed him deeply, her hand undoing his pants while he adjusted so he could slip out of them, feeling how excited he was. She scooted and he slid into her inducing a moan from both. He rocked her hips kissing her deeply, as she pulled at his bottom lip, gripping at his shoulders.   
Without skipping a beat he lied her back on the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he slowly thrusted. He ran his tongue from her collarbone to her earlobe sending shivers down her spine.   
Moaning she arched her back into him gripping at his shoulders. He got faster until she came, yelling into his hand as he covered her mouth, soaking both of them and the couch. He smirked before cumming himself as her body shook.  
After a couple of minutes he carried her to the bed as her legs were jelly and lied next to her while they still tried to catch their breath.   
Olivia noticed him start to move and scooted closer and pulled him into her chest, arms wrapping tightly around him.   
“Stay,” she whispered softly, almost desperately, her fingers in his hair.   
He nodded into her chest as she smiled lightly. Slowly they readjusted so she had her back to him, feeling him hesitate behind her so she reached back and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her and hugging it close to her chest. She smiled to herself falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The did the nasty.   
> And I’m living for it.


	36. I love you...

Olivia and Sherlock were sitting in her bed naked not wanting to get up, her face resting on his shoulder while she ran her finger down his spine.   
He glanced back at her with a small smile on his face.   
“You know I love you right?”  
Olivia smiled and nodded softly.   
“Good.”  
She kissed his shoulder and slowly got out of the bed and headed to the shower.   
“Olivia I'm gonna head back down stairs, met me when you're ready.”  
She poked her head out of the shower and looked at him, her hand cupping his cheek and kissing him then pulled away.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
She finished her shower and got dressed in a baby blue long sleeve dress and black heels, pulling her wavy hair into a high ponytail.   
She went down stairs after taking Scott out and smiled at everyone as they celebrated Sherlock being back.   
Molly walked in with her husband, Tom, and chatted with Greg while Mary and Mrs. Hudson sat on the couch.   
Olivia walked over to Sherlock and reached for his hand, their fingers lacing from the outside knuckles bumping.   
John walked over and the pair let go of each other and smiled at their friend.   
“You will be there Sherlock?”  
“Weddings not really my thing,” he said with a wink to Mary.  
John and Sherlock left to go speak to the press and Olivia sat next to Mary, playing on her phone.   
I like your dress. SH  
Thank you. :)  
Olivia blushed and started chatting wedding plans with Mary.   
“Wedding planning is fun.”  
“He hasn't even properly asked you yet.”  
“Details!” she laughed while Olivia rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but the last chapter was a turning point.   
> Leave a comment if you like.   
> Love you all.


	37. Planning...

Olivia had been busy helping Mary and Sherlock plan the wedding. She sat next to him at the desk, running her bare foot up and down his leg under the desk where no one could see. Scott was lying between the pair asleep while Mary was going over be bridal party people again.   
“Look Mary you don't have to pick people because you think you need to, pick who you want.”  
“I just want everyone to be happy.”  
“It's your wedding day not theirs.”  
“She is right,” Sherlock admitted, “Why compromise what you want to make others happy?”  
“You guys are right. Olivia please be my maid of honour?”  
“That's Sherlock's job,” she joked while nodding and laughing when Sherlock playfully caught her foot between his legs squeezing before letting go.   
“Well now at least Sherlock doesn't have to hang out all night with someone he doesn't know, since he's against new people. He'll be with you all night.”  
“Oh joy I get to hang out with mister party over here,” she fake groaned.   
She stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a snack and walking back over to Sherlock and resting her chin on the top of his head reading the list he was working on.   
“No put her in the back, she's a bitch.”  
John and Mary looked at the pair confused by what looked like affection.   
John cleared his throat and the pair looked over at him in perfect synchrony.  
“What are you two doing?”  
“Seating plans. Planning your wedding mister I don't care what cake.”  
“I'm talking about you resting your head on his?”  
“If I don't do it this way I can't see past all his hair,” she lied easily and they went back to the seating plan.   
“What about him?”  
“For real Sherlock? It's like you don't even know these people. He's Mary's ex, in the back. Maybe put in with John's bitchy friend.”  
Sherlock laughed.   
Olivia went and flopped on the couch looking over at John who looked confused and bored out of his mind.   
“You guys have a meeting to see the possible reception hall.”  
“Oh shit!” Mary muttered while pulling John up and out the door without another word.   
Sherlock was zoned out on planning. Olivia got up rolling her eyes and stood behind him, kissing the back of his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He turned his head and smiled at her.   
“For someone who wants to keep all of this a secret you sure do push it a lot.”  
“John sees but does not observe,” she giggled quoting him.   
“Don't go stealing my saying.”  
“What are you going to do about it? Nothing.”  
She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head back and kissing him while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap.   
“You who,” Mrs. Hudson said knocking on the door, “Oh dear I'm sorry.”  
The pair pulled apart and Olivia scrambled to get up and over to her.   
“Uh-" she stuttered, blushing.   
“Mrs. Hudson if you would not tell anyone.”  
She quickly walked out and down to her own flat.   
Olivia turned to face Sherlock, her face on fire.  
“Well fuck,” she muttered.   
“You swear a lot.”  
“Yes. Your point is?”  
He shook his head and stood up.  
“Mrs. Hudson won't say anything.”  
“Not the point. This was supposed to be between the two of us.”  
“But why?”  
“Because I like it just be between us. Plus you're semi famous and I really don't want to deal with that.”  
He held her face, looking down at her.   
“Plus it's nice it just being our secret. Like with the wedding stuff.”  
She stepped closer to him, standing on her tiptoes kissing him softly before pulling away and walking away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him.  
“I have to go to the restroom,” she whispered as he kissed her forehead, her eyes sliding closed just enjoying being close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite parts. It’s just cute and funny.   
> Leave a comment.   
> Love you all :)


	38. Double Date?...

People chatted as the two pairs sat across from each other, Mary cuddled into John while Olivia sat next to Sherlock but not touching.   
They were discussing wedding stuff while Olivia put her hand on the booth and Sherlock did the same. His fingers grazed her hand before slowly lacing his fingers with hers, making her smile.  
“So did you guys like the revenue?”  
“Yes. We're gonna use that one.”  
Olivia nodded.   
“When are you guys having your stag and hen nights?”  
“When are you free?”  
“My days off are the weekends, sometimes. Mycroft would understand either way. So Fridays would most likely be best.”  
“Want to do it next Friday?”  
“Sounds good to me. I'll start planning.”  
The food came and Olivia let go of Sherlock's hand and ate while chatting with everyone and then they all sat there, Mary and Olivia enjoying some wine.   
Two and a half glasses in she was leaning into Sherlock, but John and Mary chalked it up to her being a little drunk and not the fact that she was completely in love with him. His hand rested on her thigh, tracing shapes.   
“So would you like to help plan the hen night so we know we'll have fun or do you want me to guess it?”  
“You can do it. You're my maid of honour. I trust you.”  
She leaned across the table.   
“I adore you Mary. You are the best thing to happen to my best friend.”  
John smiled at her.   
“I adore you too Olivia. You're a great friend to John.”  
She blushed.  
They all said their goodbyes, the engaged couple headed one way and the other two went their way.  
They crawled into the cab and she instantly laced her fingers with Sherlock's relaxing into him. Once they made it home he took Scott out and she started a shower, slipping in.   
She heard the curtain and felt lips on her shoulder making her melt. She reached her hands back, holding his head.   
“I love you,” she whimpered leaning deeper into him.   
He smiled against her skin as she turned her head and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh John. Lovely blind John.


	39. Big Steps...

“Mycroft I'm going to need a few days off for this wedding stuff,” she said sitting across from him, pulling her hair over her neck to cover the hickey Sherlock had left last night.   
“Why?”  
“I just said why. Wedding stuff. Plus I'm a great employee-"  
“Until you started sleeping with my brother.”  
“One I don't know how you found out about that. Two I'm still a great employee. I'm never late? Never call out and I do my job.”  
“I really don't care.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Is he happy?”  
“I would like to think so. He's stressed by the wedding but he's good.”  
Mycroft nodded and she got up going back to work with all the paperwork.  
Tomorrow was the hen night and in two days was the stag night. Olivia had planned to take them to the best bars in town after going to Mary's favorite restaurant while Sherlock and John were going to drink at every spot they found a body. The ever classy Sherlock.  
Once work was done she went home, retrieved Scott from Sherlock and took him for a long walk, knowing the curly haired man was working on a case and wanted to stay out of his way and played at the park. She pet the setter who was sitting next to her on a bench.   
“You're a super chill dog, you know that?”  
He booped her with his nose making her giggle.   
Come back home. SH  
I'm at the park with Scott. I will back soon.  
But I need a shower and I don't wanna take one alone. SH  
Liar. You took one this morning. We both did. We had sex and we both nearly died.   
Well I need another. SH  
You know we can have sex outside the shower and it's just as good, and safer.   
Is that a promise? SH  
You're lucky I love you.  
She made the walk home and went up the seventeen steps to Sherlock's and Scott ran through the door and licked his fingers.   
Sherlock grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, a desperate kiss, as they backed up into the wall.   
“What is going on with you?” she asked pulling out of the kiss.   
“I found something. Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Tell you what?” she questioned confused.   
He reached back and pulled a stick out from his pocket.   
“Oh that. I knew I should have taken that in my place.”  
“Why didn't you tell me?”  
“Because we're both too busy for this.”  
“Olivia I'm never too busy for you-"  
“Lies. I asked you to do something for me last week and your reply was over an hour late and said have to go to my mind palace,” she said mocking his voice.   
“Okay other than that. And I sound nothing like that. Olivia I love you.”  
“I love you too and yes you do.”  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box.  
“I wanted to wait, but apparently life has other plans. Olivia would you marry me?”  
“Would I or will I? I would.”  
He rolled his eyes at her while she laughed.   
“Will you marry me?”  
She nodded as he slipped the simple diamond ring on her finger and kissed her.   
“No way to keep this a secret now.”  
“I still don't know why you even wanted to.”  
“Because it was fun. Now to tell John and Mary, but how can I get the most enjoyment out of it?”  
“Shut up,” he muttered and kissed her again. Her arms snaked around his neck as he lifted her up off the ground, holding her close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh


	40. Hen Night...

Hen night. Hen night without drinking. Hen night pretending to be drinking.   
Olivia sat next to Mary and few of her other friends, drinking a glass of fruit juice, pretending to be buzzed, hating every second of it.   
Her stomach had been upset all day, it was only a matter of time before Mycroft figured out she was pregnant and engaged, the jerk who knew everything. She had her silver round cut diamond ring on her right hand instead of her left, not wanting Mary to know.   
They're plastered. I just wanna end the night.  
I can come and get you and Mary. SH  
Please? We're at Ralph's   
“Mary Sherlock is going to come get us. We're too drunk to go to the next place.”  
“No way!”  
“Yes we are. Plus I don't think dinner is sitting well with me.”  
“You don't sound drunk.”  
“I feel it.”  
Sherlock showed up and quickly made his way to the girls and forced Mary to come with him, once out of the building Olivia acted normal and Mary looked at her confused.   
“Someone had to have control of the night.”  
“But-"  
The couple got in a cab with Mary and took her home, while Olivia took her sash off and the pair walked Mary inside and John looked concerned.   
“What are you guys doing back so soon?”  
Olivia listed all the drinks Mary had and he took her up to bed while Olivia wrapped her arms around Sherlock and buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.   
“I'm sorry you don't feel well,” he whispered resting his chin on her head.   
John came back down and cleared his throat.   
“What are you guys doing now? You two seem oddly touchy feely lately. Is something going on?”  
“You know how needy she gets when drinking and that's all they've done tonight.”  
“Yes but she's sober.”  
Olivia pulled away, twisting her ring around so the diamond was hidden and looked at her best friend.   
“I just don't feel good is all and I've spent all night taking care of four drunk women.”  
“No I get you, it's him. Since when does he do human contact?”  
“He always has John, at least small things with me. When we ended up the pool, he held my face. When we ended up on the dead people plane he held my hand. When I broke down in the pool he carried me to his room because you're close to my height. When he solved my parents murder he wiped my tears. When I found out Ryan was cheating he hugged me. When he asked me to-" she stopped.   
“Asked you what?”  
“To help with the seating plan, more like begged, he held my shoulders,” she lied, “now if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed. I've been sick all day. But do you wanna get coffee tomorrow?”  
“Sure. Usual?”  
“Always.”  
She kissed his cheek and left with Sherlock, leaning into him the whole ride home, his hand holding hers, rubbing it with his thumb as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s so cute with her.


	41. Coffee Date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been crazy here. My boyfriend moved in with me and then I got a new job.   
> I’m sorry!!!!

The small coffee shop had a couple of people in it, some on their laptops some chatting with friends or lovers.   
Olivia ordered her coffee, leaving a five pound note, and sat at a small table waiting on John. She was wearing a baggy black shirt, jeans and heels since she liked to be taller than she was, forgetting to take her ring off before John walked over with his coffee.  
“Hey. You excited about tonight?”  
“Sure. Are you feeling any better today?”  
“Loads. It helps when you don't drink.”  
“Why didn't you drink?”  
“Someone had to make sure we didn't get into any trouble and I didn't feel good.”  
And I'm pregnant.   
“I feel like we haven't had a chance to hang out in a while.”  
“Wedding planning. Plus the whole Sherlock being dead for two years. I still can't believe you busted his lip and nearly broke his nose.”  
“And you didn't want to?”  
“I slapped him. But he did it for us you know that right? Moriarty was going to kill us if he didn't die.”  
“He could have slipped a word saying he wasn't dead.”  
“And let blogger blabbermouth somehow let it slip? You can't keep a secret for shit John.”  
“Name one.”  
“You told Mary that I loved Sherlock.”  
He sighed knowing she was right. She took a sip of her coffee and John's eyes went wide.   
“Olivia what is on your hand?”  
“Hmm?”  
“The ring on your finger. Why is there a ring on your finger?”  
“Because I'm engaged?”  
“To whom?”  
“Just some guy."  
“But you broke up with Ryan not too long ago?”  
“I've known this person longer than I knew Ryan.”  
She arched an eyebrow at him.   
“Who is it?”  
“No one you need worry about.”  
“Are they coming to the wedding?”  
“Yes.”  
She rolled her eyes at him and sipped her coffee.   
“Look I should get going, I have your wedding to plan,” she said with a laugh and stood up.   
“Have fun with Sherlock tonight. I will see you later.”  
She kissed his cheek and went home and curled up on the couch taking a nap, knowing Sherlock was at Barts having Molly calculate how much beer they could drink and say in the buzzed zone.


End file.
